A new master born from Pallet
by Fortresshunter
Summary: Up for adoption. PM me if you'd volunteer.
1. Reborn from the shadows

**WAZUP GUYS! I'm back but this time with a different Fanfic. This is a HUGE Fanfic idea on this site, where ash is betrayed by all his friends when he loses a league or something else. I'm going to be making this a bit different than usual but I assure you I'll be doing my best to make this as good as possible for you who want to stick to the normal formula for ash betrayed stories. Rated T for now but may move up to M.**

 **Ages**

 **Ash, Paul, Barry, Trip-18**

 **Serena, May, Dawn, Iris-17**

 **Misty, Alain, Clemont-19**

 **Sawyer-17**

 **Brock, Tracey, Cilan- 21**

 **Max and bonnie- 15**

 **Delia- 45**

 **Pro. Oak- 61**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mount Silver (I know not really a different start)…**

A place where many people or pokémon can never really inhabit, except for one.

A man who looked to be at the age of 18 was standing at the top of Mount Silver, he is wearing a red baseball cap with a Pikachu in the middle surrounded by a red and blue poke ball, he wore a blue vest with metal piercings next to its zipper, grey jeans, and red sneakers. His face had no signs of any emotion as he stood there, he was just staring at the raging blizzard that to him just blew past him, until…

" _Ash!"_ A yellow rodent like Pokémon with a thunderbolt shaped tail and red cheek pouches then started to approach the top.

"Huh… Pikachu?" the man now name Ash then turned around to see his lifelong partner jump onto his shoulder.

" _It's not just him, I'm here too."_ A blue ninjetic frog with its tongue rapped around its neck like a scarf then started to come out of a shadow next to ash.

"Greninja?"

" _We were wondering where you went, you didn't come back for training."_

"Oh, sorry you two." He said now smiling.

"… _So, why are you on top of here again?"_

This cause ash to frown a little.

"…Today is… _that_ day you guy's. Have you forgotten?" he said.

" _Uh?!"_

" _Uh?!"_

"… _No, we haven't."_

" _It's been 8 years huh?"_

"Yeah." Said Ash.

" _Do you… still hate them?"_

"… No."

This cause the two Pokémon to look up at their trainer.

"But this doesn't mean I have truly forgiven them. Let alone do I think I want to rebuild what we all destroyed?" he said.

" _Oh."_ Pikachu's ears drooped.

" _Oh."_ Greninja looked down.

But Ash then smiled

"Yet, I'm sure time will allow me to let go eventually, so don't worry guys."

This then caused the two other Pokémon to smile as well.

" _Then, do you think it's time?"_ Asked Greninja.

"Hmph… a letter came in today mentioning something that gave us reason to, so I think it is. Besides you guys deserve this after all this time. I felt that gaining the champion title and little battling from outside trainers were not enough."

" _Hehehehe, well what are we waiting for time to gather everyone and get out there!"_

" _I've been itching to get out there and have a good fight."_

"Hehehe, let's go guy's, it's about time the world knows who we all are.

The trio all had grin's on their faces and all said together,

"Let's go!"

" _Let's go!"_

" _Let's go"_

 **To be continued…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Done! Thanks for reading you guys and I hope as this story escalates you well enjoy it even more. R &R and wait for the next chapter to come out for this story in a bit. **

**Also for the people in Ash's harem**

 **Anabel (Alpha)**

 **Serena**

 **May**

 **Dawn**

 **Cynthia**

 **Diantha (why not)**

 **Misty**

 **Sabrina**

 **Miette**

 **FortressHunter has now completed his mission and shall return to base. Cya!**


	2. Introducing the future

**Back** **for a new mission guy's. Chapter 2 is here for you guy's and ready for your new R &R'S. Sorry that it took so long, but school got in the way of me writing this, and I had to balance out my writing between 3 stories. As I said to one of the reviewers in a private message I want my Ash betrayal story to be different so don't expect the normal formula you see in those other stories, OK!? Well any way I hope you enjoy the story for what it will be in the future and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. (I also hope you fuckers, you know who you are, will leave this story alone). Oh yeah, if you're having trouble imaging Ash's design, try imaging Ash's and Reds design mixed together, Ash right now is wearing a plain black shirt that is covered by a blue vest that has a pattern similar to the jacket he had on gen 6, later on he will have a jacket similar to Reds jacket, only it's blue with metal piercing's next to a visible metal zipper and with a black shirt under which does show of a bit of muscle underneath it. His shoes are the same from Gen 6 only bigger, and his hat is from Gen 5 only it's red and blue with a Pikachu in the middle, his hair is Reds as well from mount silver, only the tips are the sides of Ash's hair drooping down, finally he has Reds facial features, meaning he does not have the Z's on his cheeks, and that is about it. I'm also getting a lot of demand for Ash's harem, just wait and see were the story will go, but most likely I'll ad most of your recommendations along the way. **

**One more thing, for those of you who are wondering what I meant for the characters that I stated 'paired up later' I have certain plans for that, but that would be revealing a good chunk of my plot for this story (specifically the end of it).**

 **Read the first chapter for most of the info you'll need.**

 **Ages of character's**

 **Lance-28**

 **Steven-29**

 **Cynthia and Diantha-25**

 **Alder-48**

 **All the champs are still wearing the same clothes you'd see in the game. And this list include gym leaders**

 **Mr. Goodshow-71**

 **Ritchie-18**

 **The rivals of everyone in these Gens:**

 **All rivals from Sinnoh-17 to 32**

 **All rivals Unova-17 to 35**

 **All rivals from Kalos- 18 to 57**

 **Disclaimer: You guy's should know who owns Pokémon by now.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Deep inside the forest of Mount Silver…**

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ash, Greninja, and Pikachu were all silent on their way to see the rest of their friends, as they journeyed through the forest Ash was deep in thought as he was looking at the envelope he had in his hand.

'Man, 4 years ago we all were training with the others for the title of the elite four and champion, and the rest of that time me and my Pokémon are in a mountain that is devoid of people with the exception of staying, there sometimes. Aside from that all of us stayed here for a total of another 4 years…' he thought.

" _Ash?"_ Asked Pikachu

"Yeah?" he then looked up to his partner.

" _We're here now"_ Said Greninja.

When they stepped out of the bushes that were blocking their view, they are introduced to four Pokémon in a free for all.

One was an enormous orange, dragon like lizard (yes lizard), with wings green on the inside, 2 slender arms with claws that had bone white talons, large feet with bigger talons, and a tail with a flame at the tip.

The next Pokémon is a green forest lizard with a red jaw, slender arms like the orange lizard with 2 sharp blade like leaves below the forearms, legs like the orange lizard only longer and a bit more slender, and a tail that looked like a pine tree.

The next one was a shark like dragon, its head had a star like symbol on the tip of its head as well as strange looking horns, dark purple skin that looked quite rough, fins on its back and on the bottom of its very slender arms as well as spikes on the top of its arms as well as one talon on the tip of the arms, T-rex like legs with bigger spikes than on its arms, a sharks tail, and to add to its menacing look, dull yellow eyes covered in black.

Finally is a jackal like dog standing with legs that had blue thighs and the rest is black, its torso had yellow fur surrounding it with a spike poking out of it, 2 blue arms with black hands that had the same spike on its chest, and a wolf like head with ears pointing up.

The most notable feature of them all is that they had gems of some sort surrounding certain parts of their body, the lizard had one attached to its wrist with an orange cloth, the forest lizard had it on a ring around its tail, the shark had it on 2 chains that held it on one of its horns, and the jackal dog had it on its wrist.

"Charizard, Sceptile, Garchomp, Lucario!" yelled Ash.

Soon all the Pokémon stopped their friendly free for all and looked to their trainer. They then approached the trio to see why Ash called for them.

They all sat down to listen what he had to say, and after a few moments, he spoke.

"A note had been delivered today and it concerns a tournament, a big one I must say." He said

" _ **What did it say, master?"**_ asked Lucario through, what many call, aura.

"One, how many times have I told you to stop calling master Lucario, we are equals when it comes to being trainer and Pokémon. Second, I haven't read all of it yet, I only knew it was a tournament from reading some of it." He replied as he showed the letter still in its envelope.

" _Well, what are you waiting for open it."_ Said Sceptile.

"Heh, well… let's get this over with." Said Ash

Doing what the forest lizard said, Ash opened the letter for the second time today and read it.

 _Dear Mr. Ketchum_

 _The Pokémon league officials have decided to invite you to the first ever, Pokémon masters tournament. Where hundreds of trainers will not only be competing to gain the title as the world's strongest Pokémon trainer but as well as 100,000,000 Poké dollars, and 10_ master _balls._

That had really shocked Ash and his team, the league was actually giving away that much money, and 10 of the most powerful poke ball in existence to the winner, 10 of them! All of that goes along with becoming the most powerful trainer ever.

 _The location of this event will take place in the Kalos league, it will be near the prism tower in Lumoise city. So will you and your elite four accept this invitation, it is your choice as to whether or not you and your Pokémon will compete in this tournament and your members must decide for themselves as well. Remember this tournament only occurs every 8 years, so best to do it now, or wait for what will seem to be eternity._

 _From Mr. Goodshow,_

 _P.S_

 _My goodness Ash, it is so hard to track you down sometimes. Had it not been one of our agents finding you standing at the top of that mountain, we would've never have found you. I'll be keeping this a secret to the gym leaders, frontier brains, elites, and champions who have been looking for you until after you arrive at the tournament, if you participate that is._

While still in their state of shock, all the Pokémon were looking at their trainer then back at the note repeatedly

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I've been thinking, it has been 4 years since we all had been in something like this, all we have done in that time is train on this mountain with very minimal contact to any other people or Pokémon." Ash finally said.

"So I decided, that it is time to come out of the shadows we have hid under for so long, and come out to the world of the living." This caused the Pokémon to gasp slightly.

"My friends, do you want to compete in this tournament to become what we all wanted to be for so long?" asked Ash.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _What do you think the answer is!?"_ Said Charizard.

" _4 years huh, it's about time we get out there isn't it?"_

" _Finally, some action!"_

" _ **Why did you even need to ask master, you should've known what our answers would be any way, right!?"**_

"Huh… tell me how many times I have told you to stop calling me that?" asked Ash.

" _ **Precisely 2539 times including now."**_ replied the jackal Pokémon.

Ash then smiled at them all.

"Hmph, well what are doing sitting here, you three return." He then recalled half of his partners to their poke balls other than Charizard, Pikachu, and Greninja.

"Okay Charizard, time to fly out of here."

" _Well, what are you waiting for hope on?!" S_ aid Charizard.

The three then got on the back of the fire breathing lizard, and took off.

" _Do you really think we're going to win this Ash?"_ Asked The Ninja Pokémon.

"I don't think so Greninja, I know so. I have faith in all of you guys, I know that we can win when we all work as one." All three of the Pokémon then smiled and looked towards the sun with their trainer. Ash then took a deep breath and yelled.

"IT'S TIME TO SHOW THE WORLD WE ARE HERE! AND WE ARE HERE TO BECOME THE WORLD'S STRONGEST POKEMON AND POKEMON TRIANER!" He yelled at the sun.

" _Yeah!"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _Yeah!"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Johto region, Lance…**

When the Pokémon league learned of the disappearance of the great trainer, Ash Ketchum, It had really seem to impact the league and the officials, if not the whole world. Lance in particular was very concerned for the young trainer, he had been there to help him many times in the past, two memories in particular was when he had helped him stop the rampage of his red Gyaradose in the lake of rage and when he helped to stop the legendary Pokémon Kyogre, which was in control of the boss of team Aqua Archie, from flooding Hoenn. The moment he heard about Ash's disappearance he had dedicated himself to finding him, to make sure he was able to repay him for his deeds.

"Hah… it's been 8 years now, how are you so hard to find Ash?" said Lance.

"…The Masters tournament is coming up soon, it was always his dream to become the first ever Pokémon master, would he really let this tournament slide past him?" asked Lance.

'No, have faith Lance, there's no way he would do that unless he really had to, but as of lately, hardly any criminal organizations have taken any action, and why is that?' thought the Johto champ

"I hope to see you there Ash, I haven't gotten to properly thank you for all you've done for not just me, but the world."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hoenn region, Steven…**

The Hoenn champion, also known as one of the richest men in the world. He had not known Ash directly, but he still felt respect for the boy. Time from time he would see a battle between him and an opponent on screen where he would see the joy in Ash's eyes while he was battling, and he would come out victorious, while he could not see it on screen he could always sense the boys love for his Pokémon in every battle. And hearing of his accomplishments from the other champions had only deepen his respect towards Ash. But when he heard that his existence had just disappeared of the face of the earth, he decided to dedicate most of his free time to finding him, to see what kind of trainer he was.

"Hmm…" he stared at his invite to the tournament all trainers would want to attend.

"Sir" A man wearing a said walked into his office, "The copter has arrived, it's time to leave." Said the man.

"I'll be there." The Hoenn champion looked up to him.

The man walked out the office, Steven then followed in pursuit. But not before looking behind him to look out to the skies through the windows,

"Young man, I like forward to meet you in this tournament, if you'll be there that is." Said Steven up into the sky.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sinnoh region, Cynthia…**

Cynthia, out of all the champions, was the most concerned for our raven haired hero, she was the champion that spent the most time with him, and she had seen and heard the lengths he would go to for almost all Pokémon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback. 8 years back a ferry back from Unova to Kanto…**

" _Another region, more memories to remember huh buddy?" asked a younger Ash._

" _Pika Chu Pi. (You can say that again Ash.)" Replied his partner._

" _*Sigh* Well let's leave then, time to go home!" he raised his fist towards his partner on his shoulder._

" _Pika! (Yeah!)" They then bumped fist and Ash walked towards the ferry, but not before,_

" _Ash?" asked a blonde haired women._

 _Ash then looked next to him, to find Cynthia with her Sinnoh clothes looking at him._

" _Cynthia?"_

"Cynthia?"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _So Cynthia? Why are you on a ferry towards Kanto?" asked Ash._

" _Well the ferry towards Sinnoh back there had to be canceled for some reason, so they recommended to ride the boat to Kanto to take a ferry there. And since I didn't have any other way to ride back to Sinnoh I had no choice." She said slightly sweat dropping._

" _I see." Said Ash also sweat dropping_

" _Pika. (That's Unfortunate.)" Said Pikachu to them even though they couldn't understand them at the moment._

 _Ash then leaned on the railing they were next to, a smile on his face as well as with Pikachu._

' _He is always seems so happy whenever he is around his Pokémon, and he seems so ready to do anything for any living being if it concerns helping them.' Thought the Sinnoh champ._

"… _Ash?"_

" _Yeah Cynthia?"_

"… _What length are you willing to go to… to help your Pokémon" asked Cynthia._

 _This caught Ash and Pikachu of guard for a sec, but it soon made Ash quite happy after a moment._

" _Hmhm, it's not really even a question as to what I'm really willing to do for them." Replied Ash coolly._

" _Hm?"_

" _I wouldn't go to a length as to sacrifice others for them, definitely not, but when it comes to their happiness, their dreams, their ideals, I'm willing to through away anything, my home, my badges, a title, man… even my happiness, if I had to."_

 _That last statement made Cynthia's jaw drop, this boy would really just throw his happiness out the window to ensure just the happiness of his friends. He turned his head around with his eyes clothes and a big smile, Pikachu doing the same, causing Cynthia to blush._

" _In all honesty I'm willing to gladly throw away my life, if that's what it takes." He finished off, rubbing his partners head._

 _Cynthia, with her mouth still dropped, stared at the duo for a few seconds. Before finally closing her jaw, and a warm smile appeared on her face while pink was still invading her face._

' _You may not be the strongest trainer I know Ash. But I know without a doubt, you are the most passionate one the world may ever see.' And the ferry makes its way towards Ash's home region_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Present…**

After that conversation with him, she had felt quite peculiar, just something inside her had clicked ever since then. Actually, something seemed to have clicked as she watched the Sinnoh league, where ash was against Paul with his, formally Paul's, Infernape. She had seen the bond between him and his Infernape when it seemed defeated at the last second, but then… the nearly impossible happen, the ability that strengthened the power of all fire type starters, Blaze, that one moment turned around the entire fight, as Infernape was _literally_ tossing around Paul's Electivire. Seeing how strong Infernape became through Ash's training and kindness thatwas when something happened inside her. Feelings… feelings were growing inside her for Ash.

'Ash… please be there.' Thought the blonde champion with hope to see her 'crush' again at the tournament.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Unova region, Alder….**

Alder, the oldest, and arguably the wisest champion by far. He knows a good and bad trainer just by taking a glance at one of their Pokémon in their party, and he could tell whether or not a person likes to have fun when they're having Pokémon battle or if they just want to win, and that's all they want. Ash, being the trainer he is, was exceptional when it came to both battling and in the kindness he showed towards his Pokémon, from seeing how much he loved his Pokémon and how much his Pokémon loved him, to him it was obvious, his potential as a Pokémon trainer could exceed that of a champion, and above a champion… is a Pokémon master. He chuckled at the thought of him actually becoming the first Pokémon master this competition, which takes _8_ years to set up again. And he was really hoping to see him again at the tournament or sooner, because he wanted to see his progress, the new Pokémon he may have caught, how strong he and his friends became over the 8 years he went missing, and how much he himself had grown in that time. In all honesty, he reminded Alder of himself.

How much he loved nearly all Pokémon out there, his compassion for all Pokémon, and what he is willing to do for them. All of that though, seemed to have died, when one of his own, and closest partners had died. From that point, he then became a champion who preferred to travel his region, instead of doing his job as a champion.

But Ash, had revived that spirit he once had. Every time he saw him battle, he could see fire in his eyes, a fire to not win, but to grow stronger along with his Pokémon. That reminded him of how he once used to be, how much he loved to battle, that fire had reignited a torch that once blew out inside of Alder.

"So… Ash my boy, how are you doing today." Said alder thinking his words may reach Ash.

"I imagine you're doing well, and still getting stronger I suppose… I, hope that your spirit for battling hasn't wavered in anyway, because I always appreciated seeing that fire you had, the fire that guided me out of my dark cave I secretly hid in." he said

"So please, I'd like to see that spark appear on this battle field, to reignite others torches that may have gone out." Alder asked hopeful.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kalos region, Diantha…**

A champion that could rival Cynthia in not just beauty, Being Known as one of the most famous role modeled ever, but also on the battle field. Being the most recent champion that met Ash she didn't really know him all that well, but that didn't change the, emotions, she felt when she saw him, specifically him, and Greninja. She witnessed for the very first time, an evolution that was not mega evolution, but something she had never seen from any trainer, an evolution that is still not named to today, even when the Kalos region witnessed it first hand in the Kalos league, an evolution that synchronized the movements, the powers, and the spirits of both trainer and their Pokémon.

True, mega evolution was somewhat similar to the way Ash's Greninja could evolve for it involved the bond of the trainer and Pokémon to be at a phenomenal rate, but in ways it wasn't even close to how close it brought the pair, it even changed the Pokémon's appearance to slightly match the appearance of the raven haired trainer himself!

To say no one would be amazed by, let alone want, this new evolution, would be an absolute lie.

Diantha herself, was beyond amaze by how Ash was able to create, maybe, his own form of evolving fully evolved Pokémon. That was when these _'emotions'_ inside Diantha seemed to have grown. In their first battle, she could see the passion in Ash for his Pokémon family, and in their second fight she saw the how strong the bonds of trainer and Pokémon were, where if Ash and Greninja did not faint when they did, he may have won the battle _she_ asked for. There, just like Cynthia, feelings grew for the Raven haired boy even if she didn't notice them.

And seeing him win (oh yes I did) the Kalos league in the end, made her realize those feelings. But then those feelings began to crack, when she had learned of his disappearance from 8 years ago, and they still didn't find him. So every time she was free from work, she would search for him herself, with the help of her Pokémon that is.

'I… may not have shown any feelings for you before Ash, but I hope I get to in this tournament, because I always felt happy seeing you show compassion towards your Pokémon, and I hope to see it again, and maybe more.' A faint blush appeared on her face when she finished her thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lumiose city…**

"Let's go you guys! I don't want to be late for this tournament, hurry up!" a rather childish voice said, clearly excited.

8 years can change people a lot, it could change a happy go lucky child, into one of the most silent and most distant people ever. But for others, time changed quite a few things, but it may never change a person's core features, specifically this group, who are they?

"Max come on! That tournament won't go anywhere even if we are a little late, so slow down!" a new feminine voice said behind the boy.

"Relax May, you really can't blame him for being so excited. I mean this tournament decides the first Pokémon master ever, who wouldn't be excited!" a more mature, but yet still quite childish voice said next to the women.

"We know, but still couldn't the both of you be a bit more mature about this!"

"Agreed, stop being such little kids!"

Two new female voices screamed to the other two boys.

" _Yes mam."_ Both of them said.

"Ah, give them a break ladies. I mean I gave up on this dream years ago, and I'm still participating in this tournament anyway." The male voice that sounded the most mature out of the 3 of them appeared right to the 2 other ladies.

This is the group, classified as Ash's _'friends'_ who were getting ready to board a plane to Lumiose city.

The first three were Max, a trainer following in the footsteps of his idol, May the Hoenn queen of coordinators, and Drew, a very talented top coordinator on a journey to become the king of coordinators. Though their personalities haven't changed that much, their appearance was the big difference in their changes.

Max's appearance somewhat resembled Ash's before he went missing, his hair grew a bit longer than what it was before, he wore a white and green cap on top of his head that resembled one of Ash's similar models, and he still wore glasses on his nose, he had a zipped up long sleeved jacket that was a dark green with 2 white stripes about 5 centimeters away from the zipper, he had black jeans with a belt meant for holding six poke balls on his waist, and finally he had onyx green sneakers with a black and white striped pattern.

May still wore the same red bandana with a poke ball on the right side she had when she traveled with the Hoenn back then, her hair formed 2 pig tails that where held by 2 red hair bands, she has a red shirt similar to her travels in Hoenn but there is a white outlined Torchic covering her heart and navy purple parts covering the shoulders, a navy purple skirt that covered about half of her thighs, thin white circle shorts with red stripes on the sides along with an orange pouch on the right side, and navy purple shoes with white socks, she didn't get the title of Hoenn queen for just her potential of a coordinator

Drew's hair seemed a bit shorter compared to what it would look like in 8 years, whore a green T-shirt covered by a plain purple jacket that was black on the inside with a rose covering the left side of his jacket, green pants with pockets on both sides, a belt surrounding the pants that were meant for his poke balls, and purple shoes to finish the look. All in all his appearance was quite basic, but it seemed to fit him very well.

The other 2 girls were identified to be Dawn, Sinnohs Queen Coordinator, and Iris, the victor of 5 Unova leagues in a row.

Dawn wore the same beanie on her head from her travels with Ash in Sinnoh that had the pink poke ball on it, he gold hair clips were still their giving her the a similar hair style from those travels with him with the only difference was the hair was longer, a crimson red scarf around her neck with the ends being pink, she wore a pink V-neck top with a navy white undershirt behind it, a black outlined Piplup over _her_ heart and a black striped pattern around the waist, she had a white navy skirt around her waist, and pink knee-high boots with a black straps and black knee length socks, and she had an light blue purse hanging from her arm. It's the same with May when it came to becoming a coordinating queen.

Iris's Appearance seemed similar to what she was wearing from her travels in Unova, her hair was now tied into a long pony tail with the ends being held together by a golden braid as well as 2 loops of hair beside her head (this is basically her hair style from Black and White 2), a yellow backpack hanging from behind her, the sleeves on her top was visibly thinner than before, the cream color was replaced by a slight pink color, and the ends of the sleeves as well as the collar were now a light purple, she now wore a light purple blouse skirt with a small green ribbon from the left side of her hips, she had thin light pink leggings with the ends being gold, and white sandals with a green Chinese style dragon on the right sandal.

"Power hidden behind beauty" those would be the perfect words to describe her.

The final person behind them all, is the man known as Ash's first rival, Gary Oak.

Gary's hair spikey was long enough that a few bangs covered his eyes, he had a brown sack hung over his shoulder, he had a grey T-shirt with a light blue jacket that had 2 pockets on both sides and a black poke ball that was in the middle of the jacket which was unzipped, he had basic raven jeans secured by a brown belt, and dark blue sneakers.

If you compared the group to what they were before, then you would barely be able to recognize them.

But as of right now, something seemed wrong. Because after Gary finished his sentence, Max seemed to become visible sad.

"Hm… hey Max, why did you stop?" ask Gary.

"… It's nothing Gary." Replied Max

"It's just… hearing you say that, kind of reminded me of… _him."_

The group seemed to tense slightly at the word _'him'_ being mentioned.

"Max… can we please not talk about this, you know how much it hurts all of us." Said May.

"Alright." Said Max wiping a lone tear from his face.

The group stayed in the same spot they were in for a few seconds, with sadness clearly on their faces. Until Gary came up to Max and patted him on the back.

"Come on guy's cheer up, we all made that mistake back then and I know we all regret it, so the only way to redeem ourselves is to look towards the future with bright smiles, and maybe along the find _him_ as we continue our journeys." His speech made them all look at him for a moment.

"So turn that frown upside down you guys! We have a tournament to sign up for!" He said cheerfully.

The others did exactly as he said and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right… come on you guys we got to go!" said Max.

"We coming Max!" said May with Drew following behind.

"Man what a bunch of little kids, wait for us!" said Iris

'Eheheheh, guess there really isn't any need to worry' thought Dawn.

"Hold on you guys, I'm coming too!"

Finishing their moment of excitement, they boarded the plane to the location of the Masters tournament.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ash…**

Ash, Pikachu, Greninja, and Charizard continued to fly towards Lumiose city at great speed, when they came to a stop it was on top of the one of the most popular structures in all of Kalos, the Prism Tower.

"Man, been a while since we saw a city, let alone a populated area." Said Ash taking in the view of the city they were in.

" _Agreed I love nature and all, but damn do I miss the smell of a city!"_ Said Pikachu.

" _I even missed the sight of garbage on the side walk."_ said Greninja.

"Thanks a lot Charizard, return for now." Ash then pulled out the flame tailed lizards poke ball.

" _No problem! Just be sure you don't lose without me on the battle field!"_ Said Charizard before he was sucked into his poke ball.

The trio stood on top of the tower, looking at the familiar sights they say when they were last in this city, before finally climbing down.

'Old man Goodshow said it would be close to the tower, so where is it' thought Ash As he and his 2 partners were searching for the location.

Until the yellow rodent spotted something in the distance. There stood a huge, and I mean huge, colosseum a bit far away from where our heroes were. The sheer size of the tower could easily hold in a large amount of people, as well as almost any size of Pokémon that battled in there.

"Daaaaammnnn."

" _Daaaaammnnn."_

" _Daaaaammnnn."_

All of them marveled at the sight before them, until the trainer spoke up

"Well this is it guy's, a tournament that decides this world's very first Pokémon master." Said Ash, but with a soft look in his eyes

"Thanks a lot you guys, without you… I don't think I may have gotten here."

Both Pokémon looked at their trainer with the same expression as him, before their soft looks become ones of determination.

"Let's go everyone!"

And they storm of to the colosseum.

 **To be continued…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **OMG! This felt like it took forever! Thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter, and I hope you will R &R it! **

**Also, I probably will not get into too many aspects of the game, other than some characters.**

 **Anyway, I said I would be adding most of your recommendations, because seriously, any Ash harem Fics are instant favorites.**

 **So let's see that list:**

 **Korrina (I have no idea how this pairing was made up, let alone why I like it that much)**

 **Ursula (Possibly)**

 **Zoey (Possibly)**

 **The list of who will get in will depend on you guys and some of my personal preference. So, Fortresshunter has now completed his mission and will return to base. Cya and remember, GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL!**


	3. The return

**CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Back for this mission you guys, and a lot of stuff is about to go down this chapter. Sorry that I didn't update in a while but I wanted to attend to my other fanfics first since this one already had 2 chapters while my others only had one.**

 **Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MYSELF! But ironically enough, I am giving a present to you guys today, so I really hope you enjoy.**

 **See the first chapter for most info you'll need.**

 **READ THE CHAPTER!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Air plane to Lumiose city…**

The gang boarded the plane about half an hour ago, the whole plain was quite chatty yet they were mostly silent on their way to the tournament. The silence on the way there ended when Max spoke up.

"Hey Gary?" he asked.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I've been hearing many people talk about the Kanto region for the past 4 years, I have no idea what made Kanto so popular that these rumors had spread throughout the world, so I thought you would have an idea since you live there. Do you?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I think I know why that is."

"Well what's it about?"

"It has something to do with the champion of the Pokémon league."

"The champion?"

"Many people have said that this champion has been one of the most powerful Pokémon trainers that many have seen in history. Because of the lack of a champion in Kanto, Lance the dragon master and his Elite four, took the responsibility of challenging him to keep that spot from being taken, and you know how strong Lance is right?" he explained as he got a nod from the green trainer.

"One of the best."

"Well, many people have said that this guy was _literally_ playing around with Lances Pokémon in their battle, some said it only took half 2 of this guy's Pokémon to take Lance out."

"Is that for real? Do you know what Pokémon this guy used? It may be why he was able to take on Lance easily." Asked May from behind them.

"No… but that shouldn't really matter, any Pokémon that is trained by a champion is bound to be tough."

"You have a point there, what else do you know? Is there any other reason that Kanto or this guy is so popular?"

"Well… I do know that the elite four there composes of Electric, Grass, Dark, and Fire type specialist. Um… oh! I also know that because of his strength this trainer, only 2 other trainers have been able to compete with him in battles."

"Only 2 others?! Who?!" asked Max shocked by what he heard.

Never has a trainer, who could easily wipe out a _champions_ team, existed in Pokémon history so far. So it would obviously be a shock to just about anyone.

"It's the Fire type elite of them, as for the other trainer, I don't know, people don't even know the name of the champion or the elites."

"Why is that?"

"Don't know, the only thing I know is that the champion's is a guy. Most likely this was some form of privacy for the elite four, or maybe it's because they knew that the league was constructing the Masters tournament and were waiting until then to reveal themselves."

"Huh… I guess it would make sense, I mean it would make one hell of a surprise to see who the champion and his elite four is at the tournament."

"Yeah, it will be one huge surprise when we find out." Said Gary as he looked out the window.

"Hey, we're almost there guys… I hope we find you there, Ash."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Masters tournament Pokémon center…**

"*Sniff…* haaa…"

" _*Sniff…*Chaaa…"_

" _*Snif…* jaaa…"_

The trio took a breath in when they entered the massive colosseum, when they said they missed everything that was a part of a city, they meant everything.

"I even missed the air of a Pokémon center." Said Ash with rejoice.

"Welcome to the Pokémon center, how may we help you?" Said Nurse Joy with Chansey, Audino, and Wigglytuff.

"I would like to register for the Master's tournament, please?"

"Of course, just allow me to see your pokedex and we'll be all set!"

Ash pulls out his pokedex and hands it to the nurse, enjoying the sight of her surprised face.

"Oh my! It's been 8 years, where have you been Mr. Ketchum?" she asked, sounding as if she knew him for quite some time.

Ash couldn't figure out why this Joy spoke as if she was familiar with him, he _has_ met many of them in his travels, however he didn't really get that familiar with any of them, but realization hit him soon.

"Are you… the Nurse Joy from Viridian city?!" he asked this time,

"Yes! It has been way too long, it's always nice to see a familiar face after quite some time!" she said, happy to see an old friend again.

"Same here." He said smiling.

Kanto-Kalos, he enjoyed remembering certain times when he was on his journey, but the key word was _certain_ , not all. But he enjoyed seeing old friends and rivals most of all.

"Here is your key to your room, and your MTID (Masters Tournament Identification) card for the approval of clients in areas such as the buffet, training area, hot springs, etc." she explained to him.

"Thank you very much, also can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yes, what do you need me to do?"

"I would appreciate it if you could keep my arrival here a secret until the tournament starts."

"Of course, but why do you need that." she asked.

"Personal reasons." was her reply.

"Alright then, good luck too you and your friends."

Ash then pulls up his hoodie too hide his face and zips up his zipper to hide some of the lower areas of his face. He decides to lean on the wall to rest a bit, Pikachu jumps up onto his shoulder once more and Greninja simply does the same thing he was. Things were quite quiet and peaceful, with a few chitter chatters around them, all to him and his partners liking. However the peace and quiet ends when he hears an all too familiar voice.

"Hurry up people! I can barely wait to just sign up!" said the familiar voice.

"We know Max! But at least slowdown a bit, we said that this tournament won't go anywhere!"

"Just let him have the moment May, I told you that ya can't really blame him."

The three of them all grew more irritated as more of the voices they herd in the past spoke up. Anger wasn't taken over that much, but it was still present. And this caused them all to give invisible glares at the six new arrivals. If possible, things got much worse when 2 more arrivals came into the scene.

"Hey you guys!"

"It's been way to long!"

All of them, including Ash, looked at the new arrivals with a look of surprise. Ash though, didn't seem to care.

The first was a honey blonde whose hair reached her waist and a pink sun hat with dark blue and pink roses on the right side, as well as a blue ribbon around it. She wears a pink thin sleeved shirt and a pink vest with Dark blue sleeves reaching her elbows and a dark blue detail on the front of the vest, grey long shorts, and dark blue heels with pink thigh high socks. She could easily make _any_ guy drool over her.

Next to her was a girl with light, plain orange hair, a very light blue tank top as well as an unzipped white jacket with blue linings, blue shorts, and dark blue sandals. Not as striking as the girl next to her, but can still catch an eye. (Just imagine her gym leader design from gen 2, only older)

"Serena! Misty! It's been, like, forever since we last saw each other!" said Dawn, happy to see more female members in the group.

"She's right, it's nice to have people in the group who don't act like little kids." Said Iris, equally as happy.

"Come on Iris Me, Drew and Max don't act _that_ childish all the time."

"Remember one year ago, you got that fake ticket for a free battle against a champion of your choosing as a prank from us, you were acting as if-!"

"OKAY! Never mind." He grumbled at the end.

Finishing their little reunion, they head over to the counter and start to sign up. That was Ash's que to get out of there before they find out it's him. Pikachu jumped onto Greninja's shoulder, knowing that he had to hide Ash's identity until the tournament began, so did Greninja. Yet, before he got away from them all, Serena noticed him passing them, and time seemed to freeze.

"Huh?"

"Hm? Serena, is something wrong?" asked May.

"Eh? N-no, I just thought I saw something." She replied.

"If you say so."

Everyone signs up for the tournament and heads into their individual rooms. Serena stops at the door to her room when a thought popped into her mind.

"Who was that?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **With Ash…**

"Let's see… my room number is 720 and was given by Goodshow." said Ash as he, Pikachu, and Greninja moved through the hallway.

" _It'll be nice to sleep on an actual bed now."_ Said Pikachu.

" _Come on Pi, sleeping on the grass or on rocks isn't that bad."_

" _I know Gren, I'm just saying that it will be nice to sleep on an actual bed made of fabric after_ 4 _years."_

The search for their room continued for a bit, before they came to a halt one of Ash's poke balls popped open, revealing Lucario shivering.

"Oh yeah, you don't like being in your poke ball as much as Pikachu." Said ash with a small smile and sweat drop.

" _ **It's not that I don't**_ **like** _ **that Pokémon death trap, It's that I HATE that Pokémon death trap master!"**_ He said upset.

"How many times do I half to drill into your mind, putting in the words 'DON'T CALL ME MASTER!?'" he asked angrily.

" _ **It has been worth any punishment you could give me so far, master."**_ He said smirking.

" _Really, you just dug your own grave AGAIN Lucario."_ Said the yellow rodent.

"Keeeeeeeehhhh! Fine! I guess your fine with staying in that poke ball FOREVER aren't you!?"

The jackal Pokémon instantly paled at that thought, staying in what some Pokémon would call a "Deathtrap" forever, equals eternal suffering for those Pokémon. And he was suffered punishments much less worse than this. Before they knew, Lucario was in his knees begging to stay out.

" _ **PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE~!"**_

"Hmph, you better learn to stop that habit of calling me master then!" he said with his own smirk.

" _ **WHATEVER YOU SAY! JUST DON'T FORCE ME BACK INTO THAT THING!"**_ he pleaded.

"Fine, come on, we half to find where our room is."

" _ **Yes ma- I mean… Ash."**_

" _He almost had ya there."_ Said the ninja Pokémon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Different location in the colosseum…**

The gym leaders, the elite four, and the champions weren't the only ones that were entering the tournament. The battle frontiers were still there, ready to take on the challenge, and try to go above the level of a champion.

Two in particular were beginning to walk to the opening ceremony.

One with shiny purple hair, a white and lilac colored shirt with a gold collar and gold buttons, purple trousers with white stripes and golden trims, and black and white striped shoes.

Next to her is a women with short blond hair, a black robe with pink edges which was held up by a black belt, under it was a sky blue lycra jumpsuit, and on her feet are pink sandals.

"So today is the day, huh Anabel?" said the blonde.

"Yeah." Said Anabel with a sad voice.

"What's wrong, you seem kind of gloomy today?" she asked.

"Greta, you remember that one guy, you know, the one we pretty much made a fan club for?" replied Anabel.

"You mean the guy named Ash? Oh, I'm not gonna forget that face for a long~ time! I can still remember the day he beat me in our battle, and I've been training like hell ever since to beat him!"

"Yeah, him"

"Why were you thinking about him just now? Does someone have a little crush on the person who beat them?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"W-WHAT! N-no! A-at least I don't think so… I mean, he is a pretty cool guy but I don't think I like him like _that_." she replied while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Aw~ that's adorable! Little Anabel from the battle frontier actual has a crush on someone!"

"Sto- stop it!" she screamed at Greta.

"Dah~ I'm just messing with ya, why were you really thinking about him?"

She calmed down a bit before answering.

"He said before that his dream was always to become a Pokémon master, which I think is a great goal, but so far I haven't seen him anywhere in the colosseum."

"Oh don't worry one hair on your little head! He said that it was his dream, so he's bound to show up eventual! Right?!"

"Yeah, but-!"

"No buts! Ya just gotta have faith Aney! Ask and you shall receive! Speak of the devil! Anything that you could think of! Just believe that your boyfriend will arrive in this tournament and it'll happen!"

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" she yelled at her.

"Well if not then what is he? A fiancée? A husband? Mate? Partner for lif-?"

"WILL YOU STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" she shrieked loud enough for the whole stadium to hear.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ash…**

"What was that?!"

" _A howling Mightyena pack?" asked Pikachu._

" _ **No, it diffidently was loud enough to rival… *Ahem* Ash's snoring."**_

"Hey!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Max and May, closer to the yell…**

"Earthquake!" yelled Max as he held onto the table.

"What kind of Pokémon could cause an earthquake like this?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mr. Goodshow…**

"Ahaaaaaaa!" he yelled out as he dropped his coffee.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back to them…**

"*Ahem* b-but you're right, I should be believing in him, so… I will."

"Jeeeeeeez Aney, I didn't know you could scream as loud as an Exploud." Said the martial artist, plugging her ears with her fingers.

"Come on Greta, the ceremony could be starting any minute now."

"Alright."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ash…**

"This is it." He said as he looked at the door to their room.

" _This was a room that Goodshow gave us, so it's bound to be an awesome one."_ Said Pi.

" _ **Ash is a champion, so it should be pretty obvious he would be treated like this."**_

"I see your getting better at saying my name, son."

" _ **You're just going to tease me about this for the rest of my life aren't you?"**_

"Revenge hurts Lucario, revenge hurts."

Ash opens the door and walks into their room and freezes in place, they all do. In front of them is a room with a HUGE master bed, a Red and yellow carpet in the middle, a chandelier in the form of a Chandelure, a window in front of them that was bigger than his Charizard, a second room next to them that was the bathroom, and a flat screen TV that had a coffee table in front of it.

"Holy Sharpedo."

" _I've seen fancy AND royal before, but this is like all of it rolled into one thing."_ Complimented Greninja.

" _ **Agreed…"**_

" _W-we're not here to relax right now guys, he just need to drop off our stuff and head over to the opening ceremony, the tournament will be starting soon."_ Pikachu reminded them.

"He's right guys, I don't want to be late for something as important as this, so let's go now." He said as he dropped off his bag.

" _Fine, take out all the fun Pikachu."_ Grumbled the ninja.

" _I'm just trying to help."_

" _ **Come on you guys, we got to leave."**_

" _Comin'."_

" _Comin'."_

They all left soon and Ash locked the door from behind them. As they were heading towards the arena where all the trainers would be, Ash was frowning. He _was_ excited to participate in the tournament, don't get him wrong, but at the same time, he didn't want to reveal himself to _them,_ and he also felt… sadness.

" _ **Ash?"**_ said the aura Pokémon, gaining his trainer's attention.

"Heh? Yeah Lucario?"

" _ **I could sense your aura becoming negative for a second, is something wrong?"**_ He asked.

"Oh, no. I'm okay." He said smiling.

" _ **Hm…"**_

But once Ash had his back to his partners, he had that frown on his face once more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Stadium…**

Inside the arena, thousands upon thousands of trainers have gathered, both young and elderly could be seen everywhere and there was also a handful of Pokémon their as well. Even elite four members were there, enjoying the view of the thousands of trainers and Pokémon.

Though, there were 4 trainers in particular that seemed to have stood out for some strange reason.

The first is a blonde girl somewhere around the age of 15, her hair was in the form of a ponytail tied back by a yellow bow. Her attire consisted of a yellow tang top and a brown shirt with gold trimmings as well as a black ribbon in front of it, there was a white skirt with a flower design, she was wearing yellow shorts with brown lighting stripes, a yellow purse hanging from her arm, and finally black Mary-jane shoes. She also had a key stone attached to the bow.

This is Bonnie, the Electric type elite of Kanto.

"Dedenne, Squishy, (I'm pretty sure that puny-chan was never in any betrayed stories, so look forward to how it will play out in this story) what do you think?" said the teen.

Her yellow purse began shaking and out of it came an _extremely_ small orange mouse with red cheeks and antenna like whiskers and a strange green core like Pokémon with a red gem on its stomach.

"Dede Dedenna!" the mouse had gave her a smile and a thumbs up as a sign of approval for the tournament.

As for the core like Pokémon, well, it basically was just giving of and aura of excitement. (Tell me, either in the reviews or PM, a sound effect I can type up when puny-chan is speaking, PLEASE!)

"I think so too, let's do our best OK?" she said smiling at them both.

Next up was a women with lighter and longer blonde hair, though not as long as Serena's, as well as a key stone on her right ear. She is wearing a dark purple jacket with a white collar and white tie, she had dark purple skirt and shorts, and dark purple heels.

Ace trainer Astrid, a trainer now known for being an amazing strategist and coordinator.

"You excited Absol? I know I am." She asked her partner.

Next to her is a mammalian Pokémon with bluish grey body covered with snow white fur, on its head is an oval of the same color, its tail was in the shape of a scythe and a single sickle shaped horn. It had a golden necklace that held a mega stone inside it.

"Ab sol." It growled out with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's bound to be an awesome tournament, especially with all these trainers around."

Not too far away from her was another person who stood out amongst the HUGE crowd.

This time it was a man with slightly dark skin and smooth green hair. He wore a green and white tuxedo with an orange tie, brown jeans held up by a belt, and black khaki shoes. To top off the look, he wore a green fedora with two brown trimmings around it. He was holding a slightly worn out brown book with a key stone attached to a book mark.

Meet Sawyer, owner of the PLT (Pokémon Liberating Trainers) corporation, a massive group meant to hunt down people who have mistreated their Pokémon and make sure the Pokémon they owned are either taken in their care, or find better trainers.

"Well Sceptile, we're here and ready to compete, you pumped up?" he asked his grass starter.

His Sceptile had a green scarf around its neck that had a Secptilite on the left side of it.

"Scep Tile!" it replied, clenching its fist.

"Ehem, I feel the same. We, at first, an ordinary trainer and his Pokémon, then we became liberators, and now we're here at a tournament that will decide a Pokémon master. Life is truly something to live to the fullest."

"Scep…" it nodded with a smile.

On to the final person, and probably the one that stands out the most amongst the four of them.

He was an exceptionally tall person with messy black hair as well as a pale blue scarf that seem to be in the shape of flames. He had a light blue undershirt and an open pitch black leather jacket with blue trims on the ends of the sleeves, there were 2 black fingerless gloves on his hands as well as a mega ring with the key stone in the middle, and he had slightly baggy black pants with black leather boots.

Alain, formally a trainer who specialized in mega evolution, was now the strongest of the elite four, and was on par with their champion.

"Got to say Charizard, at first I wasn't interested in things like this because I mainly focused on becoming the best mega evolution user, but now we're all here wanting to win this tournament."

Next to him was a Charizard the same height as Ash's and had a necklace like garment that held a Charzardite.

"Ragh…" it nodded.

"Well, let's do our best to win. No, we _will_ win." He said with a smirk.

"Ragh!" it said raising its fist, or claws.

Now let's move back to the trainers that appeared in the begging, they could be seen close to each other talking amongst themselves.

"We're FINALLY HERE! And I'm about to win it ALL!" shrieked out Max, gaining some of the attention of the trainers close to them.

"Max quiet down will you! And what do you mean you will win it all, I'm competing as well as a lot of other strong trainers!" scolded Iris.

"But I'm strong too! There's no way I'm going to lose to anyone here easily! Not even against the champions!"

"Hmph… just keep your guard up Max, ya don't, and I'm gonna be taking this tournament." Said Drew confidently.

"No chance Drew! I'll be ready to put you out when the time comes!"

In the middle of their little skirmish, Serena could be seen looking around, as if looking for someone, which went noticed by Misty.

"Serena? What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, well… it's nothing, I'm just… enjoying the view of all the trainers around here." She replied, hoping her lie would go through.

"Um… alright? But just tell us when something is wrong, okay?"

"Okay."

Misty then hears and sees Max and Drew's little argument and moves over to break them apart, and once she looked away, Serena frowned.

'Ash where are you? I haven't been able to attempt to redeem myself yet, are you not in this tournament after all?' she thought, concerned she would not see the person she wanted to see there.

Not too far away from them was Greta and Anabel, who were talking amongst themselves.

"There are SO many trainers Anabel! You excited!?" the blonde yelled out.

"YEAH! I didn't expect so many trainers to appear!" replied the lilac head.

"I'm ready to take home the gold! You plan on trying to do the same right?!"

"Of course, and don't expect any mercy if we fight each other, alright!" she asked her companion.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" she replied.

The sheer excitement in the arena was, quite literally, infecting the trainers and Pokémon, making them both energetic, and happy.

In an instant all the talking and the screaming came to a stop when the voice of the commentator rang throw-out the colosseum.

"GOOD EVENING FELLOW TRAINERS, COODINATERS, PERFORMERS, AND GUEST! Today is a special day, one that will take place in the books of Pokémon history! THE POKEMON MASTERS TOURNAMENT!" he yelled out.

The yell had begun a huge uproar in that shook the stadium, both the trainers, the audience, and the Pokémon were screaming' in excitement and were hardly able to wait for the battles to start.

"First I will explain the rules of the tournament, the first part of the tournament will consist of 3v3 battles and will be randomly selected matchups, the second part of the tournament will consist of team up matches were the pairs will be randomly selected for every battle, meaning every battle will have a different pair working together, the third part of this tournament will be the same as the first run, only they will be full 6v6 battles! And the final event will be chosen match ups by the league, where trainers who have survived their matches will be paired up with the other trainer who has survived! There are a total of nearly 3560 trainers here, so expect this to be a VERY long tournament!"

Another uproar spreads throughout the stadium.

"One last rule before we continue, depending on the trainer you are battling, you can use a full team of Pokémon that can mega evolve. However, that is only if your opponent has the same amount of mega Pokémon, if not, then you are limited to using the same amount of Pokémon that can mega evolve as your opponent."

"Battles where you're allowed to have more than one Pokémon that can mega evolve, how exciting…" Said Gary clenching his teeth and fist.

"Now onto something I'm sure a lot of you are excited about! Let us introduce the champions from each region!"

 _Another_ uproar spreads around the stadium.

"First up we have the infamous, beautiful, and powerful champion from Kalos, welcome Diantha, the Kalos league champion!"

From the ground, a huge white and pink pillar rises, covered on both white and pink smoke.

"Woah! What is that?" asked Max.

Before the smoke subsided, the attacks Focus blast, Stone edge, Blizzard, Seed bomb, Dragon pulse, and Moonblast were launched into the air and exploded to view multiple and colorful lights in the sky as well as a pink moon in it. Diantha, a Gardevoir, a Goodra, a Gourgeist, an Aurorus, a Tyrantrum, and a Hawlucha were what came out of the smoke, all of them waving to the audience. Well, the ones that could were, and the crowd goes wild.

"Next comes the elderly, the wise, and all knowing Alder, The champion of Unova region!"

The next pillar that came out had red, white, and orange smoke covering who was in it. This time the attacks, Energy ball, Dragon rage, two Hyper beams, and Ice beam appeared out of the smoke and made contact with the move Rock tomb, which fell from the sky, causing similar fire work explosions, but they were contained for a second before exploding into a Draco Meteor like fashion. Once the smoked cleared, Alder, a Volcarona, a Vanilluxe, a Bouffalant, an Escavalier, a Druddigon, and an Accelgor were revealed, making the crowd scream out once more.

"Now onto our next champion, one with beauty that could rival Dianthas, as well as being known as one of the strongest champions of the six regions, Cynthia of the Sinnoh!"

The pillar this time was covered in yellow and black smoke, with the attacks Dark pulse, Sludge Bomb, Shadow ball, Air slash, and Dragon breath were released, and with a slightly bigger explosion then the other two, now with the attacks gathered into one light that was producing multiple colors. Cynthia, a Garchomp, a Togekiss, a Lucario, a Milotic, a Roserade, and a Spiritombe are revealed, making the crowd scream louder them before and even more when Garchomp let out a challenging roar.

"Gosh, are they introducing the champions or is this a contest?!" said Greta, keeping her focus.

"I'm more for believing that this is a contest." Shared Anabel.

"Coming up next is the richest person in the Hoenn region, as well as one of the more mature champions in the Pokémon league, Steven stone!"

And another pillar rises from the ground, with light blue, black, and purple smoke this time. The attacks that came out were three Flash cannons as well as three Ancient powers, which caused a blinding yet beautiful silver light to envelope the arena, the combination of these 2 attacks were actually strong enough to rival the explosion of Cynthia's Pokémon, and the crowd screams just as loud as well. Out of the smoke was Steven, a shiny Metagross, an Aggron, an Armaldo, a Claydol, a Cradily, and a Skarmory.

"Coming from Johto, known as both the champion and as a dragon master, is Lance!"

Onto the next pillar, which now had red, dark blue, and black smoke, and a Hydro pump was launched into the air, however unlike the other performances, Pokémon were now outside of the smoke flying around, the Pokémon who launched the Hydro pump was a Gyrados, one was an Aerodactyl who was launching an Ominous wind towards the Hydro pump, the next was a Charizard who fired a Fire blast attack, and then there were 3 Dragonites, one attacking with Thunder, another with Blizzard, and the final one, the strongest, fired a Hyper beam. The attacks went above that of Stevens and Cynthia's, as well as sending the light towards the audience in front of them, causing the loudest uproar so far.

"Wow… Lance the dragon master, the one I want to reach!" screamed Iris, very determined.

"Man, now who is the little kid now?" said Dawn.

"Hold on… those are only 5 champions, where is the Kanto champ?" asked Misty.

"Hey she's right, the champion wouldn't be away for a tournament like this, would he?" asked Max.

"AND NOW, LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THE CHAMPION OF KANTO, AND BY FAR THE STRONGEST CHAMPION BY FAR! But instead of introducing him, I will let him do the honors!"

"Let him do what?" asked Diantha looking at the spot where the last champions pillar will be rising.

"Why just him, why make his arrival a surprise?" asked the elder champion.

"We don't know who the champion is right now, so it does kind of make sense to do that." Said Cynthia.

"Correct, it'd be a much bigger surprise to find out who was the Kanto champion the whole time." Said Steven.

"But just who will the champion of Kanto be?" asked Lance.

"Here it comes… the reveal of the unknown champion." Said Max, concentrated on the part where the pillar would rise.

"Yeah, and I couldn't even begin to imagine who it was." Said Drew, just as concentrated as Max.

In due time, the pillar for the last champion rose, revealing red, blue, and yellow smoke. This time, as the pillar was rising, the Pokémon were coming out of the smoke and either flying, or jumping into the air, first up is a Charizard who flew to the top of them all and fired a Flame thrower downwards, next is a Garchomp who launched a Draco meteor core towards the middle of where the attacks would meet, it was on a lower level then the Charizard and on it's right, jumping out of the smoke next was a Sceptile reaching the sky high enough to reach the Garchomp's level, and was on the left side launching a Leaf storm attack, on the right side again another Lucario jumps out to be on a level below the Garchomp, and was charging an Aura sphere in the middle of the process before launching it, then the next Pokémon that comes out of the smoke was Pikachu on the left side, firing a Thunderbolt, and on the bottom of the circle was a Greninja firing multiple Water shurikens into the middle. The explosion was a mixture of the Draco Meteor exploding as well as fire, leafs, electricity, blue energy, and water scattering around the explosions, and the formations of the attacks formed a giant shuriken in the sky. The presentation could probably be the best move to use in a contest, and was getting the crowd to scream louder and longer then Lance's uproar.

"How was that pulled off!? That could easily be a winning move in any contest!" said May, wanting to know how to do something as amazing as that

"Please tell me the guy who did that is willing to give lessons!" said Dawn, admiring the view.

"Guy's look, it's the champ!" said Max pointing to the figure in the smoke who was folding his arms.

"…Wait a minute…" said Gary, analyzing the man.

"What is it Gary?" asked Serena.

"Look closer." He said also pointing to the guy in the smoke.

"Huh?" Anabel heard him say and did what he said.

The smoke had soon began to clear, revealing the similar hat, similar jacket, similar hair blowing in the wind, and similar face which had hat hiding the eyes.

"N-no way!" yelled out Misty.

"I..I…I…it's…" Serena choked out through her hands and tears.

"He's been here the whole time?!" screamed out Lance.

"E-eight years and her appears now of all times." Said Steven, with a small, surprised, smile.

"I-it can't be…" said Cynthia in disbelief, with tears threatening tall fall

"Oho, it certainly is possible!" said Alder with a proud smirk.

"A… A…" muttered out Diantha, holding her hands to her mouth.

"H… he was actually here… the whole time." Said Anabel, at first with a sad expression at first, but then she had a quivering smile with tears running down her face.

"I… I can't believe it! He's been the Kanto champ the whole time!? Nohoho way!" screamed out Greta, with, strangley enough, a smirk.

The Sceptile landed behind the guy, the Lucario had jumped to his right in a kneeling position, Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, the Greninja on his left side with its arm's folded as well, and both the Charizard and Garchomp behind him on the left and right.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet the trainer who has supposedly saved the world countless times! The trainer that is known for having one of the most exceptional trainer careers, and THE STRONGEST CHAMPION IN THE ENTIRE POKEMON LEAGUE! ASH KETCHUM!"

Not only has the crowd exploded into screams that could shake the WORLD, but the people that were watching on television were either silent with shock or screaming as well.

Ash then lifts up his hat to reveal his eyes and his smirk, both of which caused most of the female population to squeal louder and chant got others to chant his name.

A mike came out of the pillar and came close to Ash. He picked it up, and spoke into for the whole world to hear!

"Hello everyone, it's truly nice to see the outside world again, and it's going to be awesome to be in this tournament, so without further ado let me say these words… I'M ALIVE! AND I'M READY TO BECOME THIS WORLDS FIRST POKEMON MASTER!"

 **To be continued…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **COMPLETE! I'm sorry for the wait, in the middle of writing my stories, I had to leave to some places for vacation and I couldn't upload any chapters without my laptop, and ther's the fact that I had to cook up A LOT of ideas for not just this story, but my other 2 as well. But any way, here was the chapter in all its glory and for your pleasure.**

 **Now I'll need to cover up some things first.**

 **First off, Ash's Pokémon, I'm gonna say that I'm telling you that Ash has a FUCK ton of Pokémon, but amongst them, he has a main team.**

 **So here are his Pokémon,**

 **Kanto:**

 **Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Muk, Pidgeot, his 30 Tauros, Primape, Jolteon, Vaporean, Flareon, Butterfree, (shiny) Nidoking, (shiny) Nidoqueen, (shiny and normal) Nintales, Arcanine, Gengar, Kingler, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Starmie, Gyrados, Lapras, Snorlax, Kabutops, Snorlax.**

 **Johto:**

 **Typholsion, Meganium, Feraligater, Crobat, Scizor, Heracross, Hitmontop, Espeon, (shiny) Umbreon, (shiny) Kingdra, Donphan, (shiny) Houndoom, Porygon, Blissey, Tyranitar.**

 **Hoenn:**

 **Sceptile, Swampert, Blaziken, (shiny) Beautifly, (shiny) Dustox, Swellow, (shiny) Gardevoir, Breloom, Mawile, Aggron, Manetric, Sharpedo, Torkoal, Zangoose, Lunatone, Solrock, Crawdaunt, (shiny) Milotic, (unique coloring) Absol, Glalie, Salamence.**

 **Sinnoh:**

 **Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, (shiny and normal) Luxuray, Floatzel, Honchkrow, Garchomp, Lucario, (shiny) Toxicroak, Glaceon, Leafeon, (shiny) Drapion, Weavile, Spiritomb, Roserade, Togekiss, (shiny) Gallade, Gliscore, Rhyperior.**

 **Unova:**

 **Samurotte, Serperior, Emboar, Stoutland, Musharna, Unfezant, Gigalith, Audino, Seismitoad, Leavanny, Krookodile, Scrafty, (shiny) Zoroark, Accelgor, Escavalier, Elecktross, (shiny) Haxorus, (shiny and normal) Bisharp, Hydriegon,**

 **Kalos:**

 **Greninja, Talonflame, Pyroar, Florges, Meostic, (shiny) Aegislash, (shiny) Barbaracle, (shiny) Dragalge, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Sylveon, (Shiny and normal) Hawlucha, Goodra, (shiny) Avalugg, Noivern.**

 **Legendaries:**

 **Yveltal, Xerneas, Zekrom, Genesect, Suicune, Celebi, Manaphy, Latias, Lugia, Ho-oh, Heatran, Mewtwo, Mew, Azelf, Victini, Meloetta, Deoxys, Keldeo.**

 **And done! Do take note that not all of these Pokémon will make it into the tournament, so if one of these Pokémon happen to be your favorite and they don't make it, then keep your complaints to yourself.**

 **Now onto the next the, Ash's harem. As you all know by now, when it comes to parings in most Ash betrayed stories, it's either Rayshipping or a MASSIVE harem. To try and make things a bit less complicated, here is a list of how I would like the order of the pairings that I have added right now.**

 **Anabel**

 **Astrid**

 **Serena**

 **Cynthia**

 **Diantha**

 **Sabrina**

 **Korrina**

 **Miette**

 **Dawn**

 **May**

 **Misty**

 **This is what I believe would be the most reasonable approach to his harem, but I may add more people along the way, so leave more suggestion if you'd like and I hope you enjoyed. Though, things might be getting a little bit too complicated in the future of this story, so be prepared**

 **FortressHunter has now completed his mission and is now returning to base. Cya and remember, GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL!**


	4. A battle to start off history

**Me: Chapter 4 PEOPLE! Out of all my stories, this is the one with the highest amount of views as well as the favorite of my channel, so to satisfy you guys, here we are**

 **Ash: Ya gonna do that all the time for this story or are you done now?**

 **Me: Yeah, I need a different way to start these AU's.**

 **Pikachu: *Chugs a cup of ketchup***

 **Greninja: How many cups has that been, Pi!?**

 **Pikachu: NOT ENOUGH! GIVE ME MORE! I WANT MORE!**

 **Ash: Get the duct tape and fast! We can't have him go on another rampage, or another withdraw symptom freak-out!**

 ***Sounds of struggling, yelling, hitting, screaming, shrieking, and punching***

 **Pikachu: GET OF A ME YOU FREAKSHOWS! I NEED MY KETCHUP AND I NEED IT NEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!**

 **Me: …Well… while they restrain Pi, do remember to R &R and enjoy the story, also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that all the Pokémon on Ash's main team that can mega evolve will have their mega stones.**

 **Ash: Oh, how nice, now WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND HELP, DUMBASS!**

 **Me: Alright, jeez… enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokémon masters tournament…**

From where we last left off, the crowd was screaming for the arrival of Ash and his Pokémon, so of them who were cheering were either in tears, had a blush on their faces, looks of surprise/shock, or smirks.

"Alright everyone, the match ups for the battles that will occur 3 days from now will be revealed tomorrow, and to end this ceremony off, we will have a mock battle between two of the champions present now!"

The large board, big enough for everyone in the stadium to see, had faces of the champions spinning, each spin changing the face of the champion that will be in the battle. Soon it stopped at the faces of both Ash and Lance, causing the crowd to burst into another uproar yet again.

"Today's mock battle will be between ASH AND LANCE! Rules for this battle will be simple, Mega evolution will be optionally for this battle, and it'll be a 1v1, and most importantly, the battle is meant to be fun, so battle to your hearts content until the 5:00 time limit is up!"

The pillars where each champion was on began to lower, except Ash's and Lances.

"So after all these years, we'll be having a rematch." Said Ash, smirking.

"To think I battled Ash once before, and we'll be having our second match in a stadium like this." Said Lance, also smirking.

"Will trainers please clear the area so that we may begin the battle!?" a referee holding yelled out to the trainers, making them walk away from the arena.

Lance recalled each of his Pokémon leaving only his Charizard, while Ash had been speaking to his Pokémon.

" _Come on Ash! Please use me for this one!"_ pleaded Pi.

"You guys have any problems with that?" asked the rest.

" _Hm…? Nah."_

" _I'm cool with him taking this."_

" _Bit of a shame that I won't be going first, but he's your starter so it's only fair."_

" _ **No objections with me."**_

" _Go for it."_

"Then it's settled, return." He pulled out 3 poke balls and returned the ones that could tolerate the device.

Different thoughts ran through the champions and the group of… friends, as the both of them were choosing their battlers.

'So this is the Ash that everyone else was talking about, must say that he seems much different than from what I heard.' Thought Steven.

'H… he's been in the league the whole time?! D-did my grandfather know about that?! I can't believe it! He… why didn't he tell us?! And he's… he is…' a train of angry thoughts were what ran through Cynthia's mind, until she got another look at Ash.

'It can't be, after 8 years, he's appeared now?! And as the champion of Kanto at that?! Unbelievable!' joyful, and slightly confused thoughts were taking over Alder.

'He's… he's…' Diantha never got to finish her train of thoughts, as someone else finished them for her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **With the gang…**

"He's gotten so HOT!" squealed Dawn with a beat red face.

…

…

…

"Wait, WHAT!?" Misty yelled at her, blushing a bit.

"You guy's heard me!"

"D-Dawn you can't be serious! He's been missing for 8 years and that's the FIRST thing you say!?" screamed Serena.

"I know Serena! But… but just look at him! Just take one look and say that he doesn't look like some kind of god!"

May had already caught before Dawn screamed out, for she was looking away from the battle before it even began with the same red face Dawn had, and upon closer inspection, you could see that Ash had really beefed up, on top of gaining a handsome face. After realizing that, Misty, Iris, Serena, Cynthia, and Diantha had too look away from him while madly blushing.

"To think you guys were all over him before, but NOW look at you." Said Max, while all the boys had sweat dropped, Drew appearing to be a bit annoyed, but still surprised at what he just heard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Greta and Anabel…**

Even though Anabel had tears in her eyes, when she heard what Dawn said and realized it herself, he face was as bright as a tomato berry.

"You going to be alright Aney?" asked Greta.

"I-I-I-I-I'll… be… fine." She stuttered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Got to say, I didn't think we'd be using _this_ so early..." He reached for something inside his pocket, and looked at Lance.

"But Lance is definitely pulling out a big gun for this battle."

What came out of his pocket was a rectangular shape ring, with a yellow mega stone that had a black, brown, and red mega symbol in it.

He attaches the mega stone to Pikachu's tail and pets him on the head.

"Time to show 'em what we're made of!" he said, excitedly.

" _Yeah!"_ they bumped fist.

"Are both trainers ready?!" asked the ref.

" _Yes."_ Came from them both.

Charizard and Pikachu then enter the stage, giving each other a challenging look.

"Good, now let the battle begin!"

 **(Pokémon Black & White gym leader music)**

"You may have the first move Ash!" offered Lance.

"Thank you… Pikachu, Quick attack!" he ordered.

" _Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pikaaaaaaa!"_

Pikachu's body glowed/ was surrounded by a silver light and charged at Charizard with incredible speed.

"Such speed, then again Ash's Pikachu is full of surprise… Charizard use Fire punch!"

" _Rawr! Ragh!"_

The fire lizard's fist ignited and it charged towards Pikachu. The attacks were equal in power, sending both Charizard back and Pikachu into the air.

"Use Flamethrower!"

" _RRRRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"_

Charizard then shot fire from its mouth towards Pikachu while it was in the air.

"Pikachu! Iron tail and stop those flames dead in their tracks!"

" _Pika Pikah!"_

Pikachu's tail then glowed silver, and it swung it towards the flames deflecting it and sending it in random areas.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

" _Pikaaaaaaaa, Chuuuuuuu!"_

Soon after that, Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity towards the opponent, scoring a direct hit. Charizard was knocked back but was still on its feet, shaking off the Thunderbolt before glaring at the mouse.

"You alright Charizard?" asked the Johto champ and it nodded.

"Then use Dragon dance!"

Charizard's body then began to glow a crimson color while it was flying around Pikachu.

"Its speed an attack power increase with Dragon dance." Explained Iris.

"So while it power ups, so do we, use Double team!"

Clones started to appear around the stadium, all of them with the same excited expression on their faces.

"Agility AND Charge!"

Each Pikachu then began to move in a circle formation, getting faster as well as becoming surrounded in electricity as they ran.

"Charizard, Fire blast and aim it in between them all!"

A star shaped fire ball was launched in the middle of all the clones, wiping them all out exepct for one.

"Jump and use Electro ball!"

"Dragon pulse!"

" _Pika, CHU PI!"_

" _Rrrrrraaagh!"_

Pi jumped up into the air to go above Charizard, and both a ball of electricity and a dragon shaped blast made contact, both of them canceling each other out and creating blue and yellow lights. The two opponents returned to their trainers side with heavy breathes, but smirks as well.

"Awesome!"

"So cool!"

"They're both really going at it!"

Yells of excitement and praise were going all around the stadium, everyone clearly impressed at the display the champions were showing.

"Amazing! Hardly ever in my life have I seen such heated, yet fun battles!" yelled out Steven.

"Ash hasn't in any way lost his edge from 8 years ago, and combine that with his unpredictable battle tactics and the strength of his Pokémon today, he is an incredible Pokémon trainer!" Praised Cynthia.

"Agreed, and this is just Pikachu we're talking about! Just imagine how powerful his other Pokémon may be?!" questioned Diantha.

"Well there isn't any doubt that all of his Pokémon must be very well trained, as well as perfectly In sync with Ash!" said Alder, clenching his fist with excitement.

Really, the entire tournament and the battles that will take place could be summed up with just a few words, excitement, awesomeness, badassness if you will, and intensity.

"Must say Lance, compared to 4 years ago, you really have improved." Complimented Ash.

"Ha ha, thank you, being beaten by you quite easily taught me quite a bit, and I dedicated a lot of my time to not only finding you, but to SERIOUSLY train my Pokémon." He replied.

" _I agree with him Charizard, you both have really beefed up haven't you?"_ Complimented Pi.

" _Heh, yeah, thanks for the compliment."_ Charizard thanked.

"But that will be enough chit chat, it is time to kick things up a notch!"

 **(Music ends)**

To show he was getting serious, Lance pulled off a dragon shape ear piece, which had a hinged mouth that reveled a key stone.

"Let them see the fangs of a TRUE dragon, Charizard… mega evolve!"

Lights that were emitted from Lances key stone and Charizard's mega stone, which was attached to its wrist.

Soon Charizard changed shape, the horns were now three pointed and a longer middle horn grew, at had sharper and more visible fangs now, the entire body appeared to be slimmer and longer than before, there were small wing-like appendages on its wrist now and the actual wings became larger and more ragged, and its tail had one giant thorn on the base and three smaller thorns and a longer flame. Once the light disappeared, it revealed Mega Charizard Y.

"Lance has mega evolved Charizard into Mega Charizard Y! Now how does Ash plan on countering a beast like this!?" questioned the commentator.

"Well Ash, before Pikachu wasn't in the battle that got you the title of Kanto champ, so I'd like to see how you deal with a mega evolution!"

"This is bad… Charizard Sp. Attack increases DRASTICALLY in Y form, so if it lands even _one_ hit on Pi, it might mean a one hit K.O." said Gary, worried about what the outcome of the battle might be.

"Yeah… on top of that, Pikachu doesn't have a mega evolution." Stated Misty.

'Ermmm… we don't need to worry, Ash has defeated mega evolution with Pikachu before, and he'll do it again!' thought Serena, Confidante in Ash.

Some were murmuring about who was going to win this battle now, majority was taking Lance side. However, Ash wasn't panicking, he just stood there smiling, which began to confuse Lance.

'He's staying so composed even against a mega evolved Pokémon, I know Pikachu can't mega evolve… but still!' he thought as he stared at Ash, with his smile becoming a smirk.

'What am I afraid of…?' a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Yeah, you really did improve since our last battle Lance." He said still smirking.

"Huh?"

"But it's as you said, Pikachu here is full of surprises, ones that not even you could figure out, and we'll show you…" he pulls out something from under his shirt.

At first, it appeared to be a small marble, but then he pressed the button and it grew. It was a poke ball with a blue underside and a yellow line in between the red and blue. And once it popped open it revealed a key stone, one in the shape of many things together, a flame, a dragon, a leaf, a fist, a thunderbolt, and a water drop.

"Key stone?!" Lance cried out, a hint of nervousness in his voice

"Hold on… Pikachu can't mega evolve, can it?" asked Diantha.

"Uh no… I thought that only fully evolved Pokémon could, right?" replied/questioned, Cynthia.

"We can't truly say that for sure." Said Steven.

" _Huh?"_ all the champions looked towards the Hoenn champion.

"Even to this day, we haven't discovered every mega stone in the world yet, for all we know there could be one for EVERY Pokémon species out there, including Pikachu." He explained.

"Just look."

He pointed towards the garment on Pikachu's tail.

"Allow us to show you… just what our bonds have created!" he screamed raising the keystone that was inside the poke ball.

"Evolve to become stronger than the legends! Pikachu, mega evolve!"

" _PIIIIIIKKKKKAAAAAAAA!"_ he shrieked out as lights began to envelope him.

"There it is!" screamed Bonnie.

"One of Ash's secret weapons when it comes down to battling mega evolved Pokémon!" said Astrid.

"It's been way too long since we saw THIS last." Said Sawyer, composed, but amazement in his voice.

"Hmph, Ash isn't going to be holding back anytime soon" stated Alain.

You heard right! Despite not being fully evolve, Pi was able to mega evolve **(Look at my profile, there is A LOT of information that will be explained to you guys if you look at it)**.

Once the mega evolving lights died down, it reveals a mega evolution the world has yet to see…

"Allow me to explain." Started Ash.

"What?" asked Lance.

"Pokémon that evolve through the use of a stone are Pokémon GUARANTEED to mega evolve, the "evolutions" they go through when evolved with a normal stone are actually permanent, weaker forms of mega evolution." He explained.

"Wow… I never thought of stone evolving in a way like that!" shouted Max, who was ignored by Ash as he was still speaking.

"Yeah, it certainly puts on a new twist of Pokémon evolution AND mega evolution." Said Gary, examining the new form of Pikachu.

"And finally comes the names, for Pokémon that have two forms of mega evolution it is named either X or Y form, but it's a different thing for mega evolution for Pokémon like Pikachu…" he trailed off as the audience tensed.

"Everyone, I present you Mega Pikachu V!"

*Explosion of cheers*

 **(Fate/Stay Night Unlimited blade works, Brave shine full version)**

"Alright, enough wasting time! Use Volt tackle!"

" _Piiiiiika!"_

Pikachu was then covered by a massive amount of violent electricity, while its footsteps destroyed the ground below it, and charged towards Mega Charizard.

"Dragon Claw!"

Green claws appeared on Charizard Y's arms as he rushed towards the opponent. The attacks clashed, creating a massive energy output from them both, put Pikachu came out the winner as the Volt tackle destroyed the Dragon claw and slammed right into Charizard's stomach, causing a loud gasp of pain.

" _Eraaaagh!"_

"Shake off Pikachu then use Flamethrower!"

Quickly being able to shove away the pain, Charizard took hold of Pikachu and threw him then launched flames at it again!

" _Raaaaaaaagh!"_

"Defense curl!"

Pi curled itself into a ball and glowed blue, blocking off a fair amount of damage from the fire.

" _Pika!"_

"Now use Shadow claw!"

" _Ragh! RRRRRRAAAWWR!"_

This time the color of the claws were a dark purple.

"Counter with Mega kick!"

" _Piiiiika!"_

Red energy was around Pi's foot before smashing into the Shadow claw round house style, sending the both of them back, but Pi on one knee.

" _Piiiiiiii!"_

"Mega Charizard Y, Swords dance, and then Dragon tail!"

Energy swords began to spin around Charizard, and ended once its tail was surrounded by green energy that took the shape of a tail with scales.

"Charge first, then use Thunder punch!"

" _Piiiiiiiika, Piiiiiiiii!"_

The electric energy was collected faster than before, and when Pi used Thunder punch, it appeared physically stronger now. Another clash of strong attacks occurs again but Lance and Ash were ready to keep things up.

"Continue assaulting it with a combination of Fire punch, Aerial Ace, Power-up punch and Dragon tail!" consecutive attacks this time.

"We're not backing down from that! Power-up punch, Thunder punch, Iron tail, and Mega kicks!

Their entire bodies were covered with different colorful attacks, each one of them countering each other as the both of them were begging to fall back onto the ground. _On_ the field, the both of them were REALLY duking it out, Pi was jumping around, avoiding, countering and hitting Charizard Y, while Charizard was tracking Pi down, countering, and hitting _him_.

" _Pi, Pika! Pi, Pi, PI!"_

" _Raaagh! Rawr! Raaaaaagh!"_

At this point, all the fans were going crazy with the screaming! Gym leader, Elite four, Coordinator, Performer, you name it! All of them were chanting the names of the two of them, and each clash sent wave after wave of screams.

"I AM ASSURING YOU FOLKS, WHAT YOU SEE HERE IS REAL LIFE, BY FAR THIS COULD BE ONE OF THE MOST INTENSE BATTLES _I_ HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! AND THAT IS NOT AN EASY SEAL OF APPROVAL TO EARN!" Shrieked the commentator.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Piiiiika CHUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Flamethrower!"

"RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!"

*Explosion!*

Once again, the two combatants were on their trainer's side, covered in bruises, sweating, and their breathing was heavy. Not only the Pokémon, but the trainers as well were sweating and were breathing heavily, but all of them were still smiling.

" _Keep it up Ash!"_ yelled Anabel and Greta.

"Charizard Y, Wing attack!"

" _RAAAAGH!"_

Its wings glowed a white color this time as it rushed to Pikachu.

"Brick break!"

" _Pika!"_

Pi's hands were what glowed white as it rushed towards Charizard. The both of them reared their weapons back before driving them towards each other, causing yet another explosion.

"Ice punch!"

"Metal claw!"

" _Pika Chu!"_ Pi attacked with its hand covered in ice-like energy.

" _Rawr! Ragh!"_ Charizard's attacks with the claws color being silver now.

When Metal claw made contact with the Ice punch, the claws began to slowly become Ice, as the punch was freezing the attack.

"Ah!"

"Go, Thunder!"

"Heat wave, hurry!"

" _Piiiiika, CHUUUUUUU!"_

" _RrrrrrAGH!"_

Pi had unleashed a larger thunder attack then its Thunderbolt and Charizard manage to flap its wings once to send out one heat wave towards Pikachu, both of the attacks made contact to both of the Pokémon sending them both back.

" _Pikaaaa!"_

" _Eeeerrrrraaaagh!_

"Electro ball!"

" _Pi! Pika Pika, Chu pi!"_

"Use Dragon rush!"

" _RAAAAAGH!"_

Y was then surrounded by a greenish blue energy that took the shape of a dragon, just like Dragon pulse, and rushed right at the ball of thunder. It broke through and slammed into Pikachu, one went flying into the air.

" _Pi! Pikaaaaa!"_

"Now, use Double team and surround Charizard!"

" _Pikaaaa! Pika,_ Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika!"

Clones of Pikachu began to appear all around Charizard, the millions of them sent both Y and Lance into slight panic.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaaaa CHUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"PROTECT!" Lance screamed.

Charizard was no surrounded by a green barrier, trying it's best to block of the Thunder attacks that were directed towards it, but one volt broke through when the others didn't, blasting Charizard.

" _BeeeerrrrrraaaGH!"_

"Use Air slash and take out all of the clones!"

Charizard struggled to recover, but soon did and used its attack to wipe out ALL the clones around it. Revealing Pikachu on the ground with a blue ball in its hands.

"Now Rain dance!"

" _Piiiika!"_

The sphere then went up into the atmosphere, and rain began to pour down, the Pokémon and the trainers getting wet, creating an action scene right out of the movies.

"There, accuracy increased, and fire powers weekend!" Ash smirked.

"We need to finish this now! Use Flare blitz!"

Charizard y's Body was at first covered a normal orange fire, but the fire then turned a bright blue.

" _RRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"_

And it charges!

"Time to finish this! Use Volt tackle!" yelled Ash with intent to finish the battle.

" _Pikaaaaaaaa, Pika Pika Pika PIKA PIKAAAAAA!"_

Both attacks come close, and the flow of time slowed down for both the trainers and the Pokémon as the attacks were face to face. Then, the attacks met and a huge power struggle began, fire and thunder running EVERYWHERE in the stadium.

" _PiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

" _EEEEEERRRRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"_

Things were intense, people screaming, covering their eyes, and still cheering.

" _Let's go!"_ both trainers yelled out.

The two Pokémon were pumping up whatever juices they had left in their body, their eyes widening, their battle cries, were a signal as to "WE'RE THE ONES WHO'RE GONNA WIN".

" _PIIIIIIIIKAAAA!"_

" _RRRRRAAAGH!"_

And one final, and gigantic explosion erupts, covering everyone's view of the battle as well as hide the result of it.

 **(Music ends)**

The entire stadium is quite, everybody not moving, not making a sound. They all just stared at the field, waiting to see the result. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a normal, and fainted Charizard, and Mega Pikachu still standing.

"Charizard is unable to continue, Ash and Pikachu win!" yelled the ref.

The most ear piercing screams erupt AGAIN, and Pikachu now reverts to its normal form.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT PEOPLE! ASH KETCHUM WINS THIS AMAZING MOCK BATTLE, WITH ONLY 00:01 SECOND TO SPARE!"

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash as he ran towards Pi.

He scoops up Pikachu and gently rubs his head.

"You were amazing, just like you always are!" said Ash smiling.

" _Yeah, we're both Awesome!"_

" _ **Here you go Pi."**_ Said Lucario, handing him a sitrus berry.

" _Thanks…"_

As Pi was enjoying the berry, Ash glanced over to Lance who was praising and congratulating Charizard.

"You were absolutely amazing Charizard, so take a good rest." He thanked as he returned the giant lizard.

"Lance." Called out Ash.

Lance looked up to see the teen walking towards him, Pi now recorded and on his h=shoulders, and the two other bipedal walking behind him.

"That was truly an amazing battle, defiantly the best one we've had after quite a while!" he said rubbing his nose and smiling.

"He he, yes, that definitely was an amazing battle." Said Lance raising his hand.

"Be sure you don't lose this tournament until AFTER we battle again, I want to battle you for reals!" he said, excepting the handshake.

"Then I guess I'm not allowed to lose from here on out, good luck Ash!"

"Thanks!"

Once they brokae the hand shake, people around them were saying many things.

"He's going so much stronger after all these years, I gotta step up my game if I wanna have a shot at beating him!" yelled Greta, pumping her fist.

"Yeah… he really is much stronger compared to 8 years ago." Said Anabel, with some tears welling in her eyes, but a happy smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So for four years, he has been the Kanto champion, for some reason I feel really stupid now." Said Drew

"Well what are you guys waiting for!?" asked Serena with a smile.

" _Huh?"_

"Serena… what do you mean?" asked Iris.

"Are you guys serious, shouldn't we be going down there an-!?" she was interrupted by Gary.

"Serena…"

"Huh? What is it Gary?"

"Have you seriously forgotten about what happened between all of us 8 years ago?" he asked, his hair covering his eyes.

That stopped Serena cold, as she stared at the faces of her friends who looked at her incredulously.

"I-I'm sorry everyone, it's just… I've been so used to cheering for Ash back in Kalso, it… it became a habit for me…" she replied sadly.

…

…

… They all stood silent after hearing that, before they all looked away from each other and stared at Ash's back.

After Lance walked away from him and his partners, Ash then turned around and caught site of his previous traveling groups, giving them a blank, but slightly intimidating look, which made some of them wince a bit. Ash then walks towards the other exit not sparing them a glance, but he did spare Gary one without anyone else noticing, and making sure no one noticed his smirk. After seeing his smirk, Gary too smiled as he watched him leave the stadium.

"Gary?" asked Max.

"Hm?" he gave him a questioning look.

"Uh… you looked like you were thinking about something, is everything cool?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, nothing is wrong." He gave a smile before looking the direction Ash went.

"Everything is fine."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ash…**

The 4 of our heroes were silently walking away from the arena, all of them smiling and appreciating the more quite volume as they walked away. The silence didn't last as a voice behind them stopped them, as well as putting on awkward smiles and one bead of sweat on their faces.

"Ashy!"

Hands them wrapped around his waist and a head snuggled into his unoccupied shoulder.

"Hey, Astrid…" he said, with the sweat no rolling down his face.

"It's been about 4 years Ash, how've you and everyone else been doing" asked Sawyer from behind them.

"You know, the usual, training, improving, pretty much the basic things." He replied.

"Hey! Big bro Ash!" yelled Bonnie, grabbing on to his waist as well.

"Hey little sis." He petted her head.

" _Ashy! We've really missed you!"_ said Dedenne.

" _I trust you've been doing well Ms. Ketchum?"_ Asked Squishy.

"Yeah, nice to see the both of you as well." he petted both the mouse and the core Pokémon, much to their pleasure.

"I'm hoping you survive long enough to face me Ash, you owe me for not battling me for 4 years." Said Alain, with a smirk.

"That's not correct, you owe ALL of us after leaving for that long!"

"You still owe that battle that you promised after you became the champion." Stated Sawyer.

"Yeah! I wanted to go to an amusement park with all of you and Clemont!"

"We haven't gotten that date I wanted here either…" Astrid whispered into his ear, causing him and his Pokémon to blush.

"I… I haven't agreed to that yet…" he replied, stuttering.

"You mean… you don't won't to?" she asked with fake teary eyes.

"W-well…"

"Ehehehehe! I'm just kidding Ashy, we can date again anytime we want!" she replied with a bright smile.

"O…kay."

" _Ehmhm, it's as if nothing changed at all during our absence."_ Said Greninja, with a smile from under his tongue scarf.

" _ **I prefer it that way, if things weren't like this then things would be less lively, less fun."**_ Lucario smiled.

" _Yeah, I like things like this to!"_ Pi agreed.

"Hmph… You guys are right…" Ash trailed off as her stared at the smiling faces around him.

"Things are perfect as is, just like they were before."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Pi struggling in a chair, gaged and duck taped***

 **Ash: Jesus fucking Christ… *All of us covered in bruises, scratches, and cuts.***

 **Me: *Twitching eyes* the symptoms seem to always be getting progressively worse as we it continues.**

 **Greninja: Just talk to the fans, we'll handle this.**

 **Me: Well hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, took me a while to come up with the fight scene between Lance and Ash. Remember to R &R and too leave me any possible ideas you might want for this story through PM, please don't put it in the reviews because if I do use your idea, it would be spoiling the future of it if others already know.**

 **Ash: See ya later folks, we've completed our mission and will return to base.**

 **Greninja: Cya and remember, gotta catch'em a-!**

 ***Thunder is released from Pi and shoscks us all***

 **Me:AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	5. Preparing

**Me: *Sigh* OK! We've calmed down and are ready to continue writing.**

 **Ash: While we haven't really let go of my recent league loss, we've just kinda accepted it now or we've just moved past it, so now we've just gotta focus on doing our stories for you guys. Plus, the Team Flare arc was pretty epic, and amourshippping being CONFIRMED!? I think that made it for the league a bit.**

 **Pikachu: Apologies to all of you who loved this story for the pretty late update, but we wanted to focus on our other fics too.**

 **Greninja: We know we said this before, but we're sorry for the lack of updates for** _ **all**_ **of our stories.**

 **Me: School takes up more time than expected, and because of that, I'm not able to wright down as many words compared to how much I SHOULD be able to write down.**

 **Ash: But don't worry, if we don't update for quite a while than that doesn't mean we have given up on our fanfics, it just means we can't attend to them that much, that, or we've died (which won't be happening for quite a while).**

 **Me: But with that out of the way, let's put this depressing mood to the side so that we can say a few things.**

 ***Line break***

 **(PLEASE READ!)**

 **This'll just be me talking, first of will regard Anabel's design.**

 **Sun and Moon is out now and as soon as I saw Anabel's new design, I thought "She looks a lot like Kyouko from Danganronpa" but the second thought was that "This has to be her deign in my story now!" So I decided to change all the white features of her clothing to black, and give her the Sun and Moon hair style.**

 **Next…**

 ***Line break***

 ***Drum roll…***

…

…

…

 **All: HAPPY 2017 EVERYONE!**

 **Me: It has only been a few months since I joined Fanfiction! And a lot of you have helped me make an impact on the website!**

 **Ash: We thank you all from the bottom of our hearts for the support you've shown us, as well as the amount of love you shown for ALL of the stories Fortress has made!**

 **Pikachu: So here's to 2017 everybody!**

 **Greninja: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ash's room…**

The sun arises, Ash was in bed with nothing but a black skin tight tank top and his pants, Pi was snoozing next to his head, Greninja was off the bed in a sitting position with his head on the top of the bed, and Lucario was pretty much doing the same.

His eyes slowly open to see the roof of his room.

"*Yawn…*" he gets up while yawning.

He got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, the three Pokémon woke up right after he closed the door.

" _Mhhh… morning…?"_ Pikachu says in a weak tone.

" _*Sigh…* I honestly forgot how nice it felt to sleep on soft material."_ Said Greninja.

" _Told you."_ Pi reminds.

Lucario just gets up with half open eyes, with not much to say.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ash…**

He finished with his shower, and put on his clothes.

He was just about to open the door, but stopped, and looked into the mirror.

A scare over his heart, as well as another one over his hand, and one small, almost invisible one over his right brow. Then something else caught his vision.

"Ah?"

What stood next to the sink was a picture frame with… probably one of the most important picture's he's ever taken. He picks it up and stares at the frame, it was a picture of him with many friends and family around him. It was him about 3 years back, in the middle of the picture with his main team, Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Lucario, Sceptile, and Garchomp, along with many others around him. His mother was on his right with a motherly smile, Astrid was on his left with her arms around his neck, Bonnie was in front of Delia hugging Ash's waist, Alain and Sawyer where behind him putting a hand on his hat and shoulder with, somewhat, cheeky smirks, and there was one more person in the pic.

The man looked to be someone in his late forty's, with a red hat similar to Ash's as well as a faint beard visible. The attire he was wearing clothing that resembled Ash as well, he had a red and white jacket that had two white pockets with a black undershirt to go along with it, and he had grey pants and red sneakers. The man was standing next to Ash with a _bigger_ Charizard behind him, as well as _another_ Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash smiled at the picture, with a single tear falling down his eye, but he wiped it away and frowned.

'To protect what I need to protect, to make sure _that_ doesn't happen to anyone else, I will become much, much stronger!'

" _But can you?"_ an eerie voice asked/taunted him.

"Hah!?" he didn't look up when he heard that, he knew that voice like the back of his hand, and he dreaded seeing the one who said that.

Slowly he raised his head, a bead of sweat slowly falling down his face. His face of dread quickly turned into one of horror when he saw someone in the mirror.

Next to _his_ reflection was a man around the same age as the one in the picture. The man had smooth, yet slightly messy white hair which went over his light blue eyes, with that, he had a blue scarf with a black poke ball visible in the middle, his chin was in front of it. His attire consisted of an orange long sleeved jacket with black patterns all over it, the most noticeable ones were in the form of 2 V's connected by a thick black line, along with the black stripes that ran down his sleeves, there were two belt style wrist bands on his wrist's too, he was wearing light grey jeans held up by a darker gray belt, and blue and black dress shoes. As a bonus, a key stone was attached to one end of the scarf.

"Y-you…" Ash stuttered.

" _Yes me, and I must ask you Ash, do you truly think you could ever truly attain that strength?"_ asked the reflected man.

"O-of course I can!" he replies.

" _Is that right? I find that hard to believe honestly, you said something similar before, yet you didn't_ have _the strength back then. And because of that, you lost many things-"_ Ash interrupted before the white haired person could continue.

"Shut up! That was what happened before, I wasn't as strong as I was now! I failed back then! That's why I _half_ to get stronger! I won't let what _you've_ done repeat again! I'll get stronger to protect my family from _you_!" he countered.

" _But that is why I asked, could you become stronger? Could you protect your loved ones with your strength? You failed before, and you could fail again if you don't live up to those words... no, you will_ fail _again because you couldn't do it before."_

Ash tried to respond to that, but he couldn't find any words to reply, he could only mutter more things under his breath as he looked away from the mirror.

"L-l-like I said, t-that was-" he was interrupted this time.

" _The past, correct, but what has changed now, for all you now I could've became stronger than before as well Ash, did you truly believe even with all the time the world could give you, you would be able to match and even surpass me?"_

"Ah… I…" his teeth started clenching.

" _Did you truly believe you could protect anything?"_

More mutters came out of his mouth, and his eyes got wider and wider by the second.

" _You should now something, those people you_ could _call friends had every right to tell you that you should've given up on that lofty dream of yours."_

Eyes grew wider.

" _You are a loser, you are pathetic, weak, because of that, that dream is lofty for_ you _. Because of all that, you weren't able to protect what mattered to you the most when you needed to."_

Hands clenched.

" _And whoever has survived, will be next, they will disappear, because you are always around the, because in the end, you will always fai-"_

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" and a scream was released.

With no hesitation, he punched the area of the mirror were the man's face should've been, only for him to disappear leaving nothing but his reflection. The mirror shattered, and glass fell everywhere.

Ash stared at his now bleeding fist, with tears of anger and frustration leaking from his eyes.

" _Ash!"_

" _Ash!"_

" _ **Ash!"**_

"Huh!?"

His tears stopped for a moment, and he removed his fist from the broken mirror, then his tears started again when he looked down to his feet.

" _Ash! Are you alright!?"_ Pi frantically asked.

"Y-yeah-"

" _Don't lie to us! You punching the mirror while crying means something's wrong!"_ yelled Greninja.

"I-I saw s-some kind of… hallucination, a-and I freaked out."

" _ **Hallucination?"**_ asked the aura Pokémon.

"I-I… I don't think I want to talk about…"

" _Well… okay, fine. But… please tell us when something's wrong."_ Pikachu assured.

"O-ok…"

He asks them to leave him for a little bit, and soon he was the only one in the bathroom. He noticed that a bit of blood found its way onto the picture frame, so he wiped it off. Then he opened up a cabinet that revealed medical supplies, and wrapped a couple of bandages over his bloodied hands.

Once he finished all of that, he put on his shirt, grabbed his jacket and hung it over his shoulders, then left the bathroom. He took one last glance it the picture frame one last time with a softer expression, then exited the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cafeteria…**

The party made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Ash picked up some eggs, toast, and bacon. While everything was nice in his opinion, the admiring or challenging stares from the people around him made them all feel a bit uncomfortable. The feeling was washed away when someone called out to them.

"Ash! Over here!" Bonnie was the one who called out, while she was waving a hand to them.

There, at a table that could hold 6 people, were Sawyer, Alain, and Bonnie, all waving a hand to the Ash. A smile spreads onto our main heroes faces, and they move towards them to take a seat. Ash sits next to Alain, while his Pokémon move to a circle that had other Pokémon in it.

"Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for that, but I'll make it up to you somehow."

"We've been able to tolerate your absence, but… some others haven't…" said Sawyer. Turning his head to Bonnie.

"Yeah, Ashy! We've all missed you a lot!" Bonnie had a cute angry face now.

" _Ha ha ha ha!"_ the boys laughed at that.

The Pokémon were having they own little reunion too.

" _It's great to see all of you again, things were a lot more boring since you were gone!"_ Said Dedenne.

" _Yeah, it's nice to be back!"_ Pi gives a toothy smile.

" _You know, I kinda missed you guys all this time, even_ you _."_ Sawyer's Sceptile looks to Greninja.

" _Please, you're always whining about how my quite personality pisses you off."_ Greninja smirks at him, and lightly punches his shoulder.

" _It's not just him you know, a lot of the opponents you faced feel the same way."_ Alain's Charizard cheekily reminds.

" _ **What about you, lots of your opponents really hate**_ **you, even** _ **when you do**_ **nothing** _ **but enter the battle field."**_ And Lucario does the same.

" _Wha- hey! D-don't remind me! It's not my fault they're either jealous of my strength or my mega stone!"_

" _I'm pretty sure it may be the fact that you're kind has_ two _mega evolutions."_ Pikachu points out.

" _Well others do too!"_ it argued back.

" _I'm sure being a Charizard alone is all the reason others need to hate you…"_ says the ninja Pokémon, playfully smirking.

" _What was that!?"_

They all laugh just like their trainers. Squishy giggling "Wololololo!" in Bonnie's purse.

And before Ash sat down…

"Are there a few more available seats?" asked another voice.

The whole group turns to see the rest of the 5 champions there, with trays of food, and their partner Pokémon standing/floating next to them.

"Oh, sure." Ash allowed it.

"After so long, it's nice to finally see you again, Ash." Lance genuinely smiles.

"Agreed…" Ash smiled back.

"I haven't truly gotten to meet you yet, Ash Ketchum. But it is honor to finally get to." Steven stood up, and took a bow, then held out his hang.

"No need to be so formal, but I feel the same." He accepted the hand shake.

And the next thing that comes up is too hugs from the female champs, making Ash stiffen and blush.

"It's been 8 years now… all of us have been really worried…" Cynthia spoke up first, her voice coming out as a whisper, but a blush visible at the same time.

"And… we've missed you." Diantha was in the same predicament.

"I… I know, I understand, and I'm sorry…" despite being _slightly_ reluctant, he returned the hug, and stared at them awkwardly for a moment, but then smiled at them.

…

…

…

"Yooouuu… guys gonna let go now?" Alain pointed out with a sweat drop.

" _Oh! Oh, uh… u-um…"_ they all uttered out after breaking the hug.

Everyone gave them awkward stares, making the embarrassment of the two female champs even greater, however, Ash was slightly embarrassed, but gave the both of them an awkward smile after he met the gazes of the others.

The moment of awkwardness was crushed though, thanks to the Unova champion.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Oh Ash! You lady killer!" he enveloped him in a bear hug, and hoisted him up.

"Guuuuuh! U-uuuuuh…"He grunted.

"Ehaha… nice to see you too big guy, see you haven't changed much."

Everyone had stared at the two of them with even more awkward face, Pokémon included, and to add to it the silence between them all added to Ash's embarrassment, all while Alder was completely oblivious to it all.

… However…

"Pfft… he he he…" Sawyer was the one to break the silence with a chuckle.

" _Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_ his chuckle began a full chorus of laughter.

Of course Alder joined in, and our protagonist, puts on another awkward smile, and soon started to chuckle as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all got things sorted out, and all sat down after their laughter died down.

"In all seriousness though, after so long, I can't believe I can see you with my own two eyes, Ash." Lance's genuine smile returned.

"Yeah, all of you, well, excluding Steven unfortunately…" Ash's eyes then moved to the Hoenn champion's bittersweet smile.

"Each and every one of you champions have made a certain impact to my life as a trainer, and I feel that those impacts have gotten me a long way, so… I thank you all…" his own face had shown many signs of gratitude, but at the same time, apology.

"And yet at the same time, I never thought my disappearance would have such an effect on all of you, and I'm sorry as well."

Now his face contorted into one of apology, for making all of them worry about him for so long, as well as leaving no signs that he was alive the whole time.

"Honestly Ash, we understand." Cynthia spoke up.

"Still-"

"No, Ash." Said Alder.

Everybody moved their heads to the elder champion after he interrupted Ash.

"Every trainer has the right to follow their own path, and you, whatever the reason may be, disappeared for so long to do whatever you wanted to help improve yourself as a trainer."

A look of understanding took over everyone's face, and they nodded in agreement. Ash however, while he understood and, _without a doubt_ agreed, Alder's very words reminded him, of why he disappeared.

'I know that already Alder, and I understand that more than anyone… even so, there are people who don't agree with you.' He thought to himself, with a sad look on him now.

"Ash?" called out Bonnie.

His head turned towards his "younger sister" who looked at him with slight worry.

"You looked kind of sad there for a moment, you okay?" she asked.

He had forgotten that all eyes were on him right now, so he had to be careful with his answers if he wanted to keep anything to himself.

"Of course, I… guess I still feel guilty for leaving you all, even if you guys say you understand."

"Even so, there probably wouldn't be anything we could do even if we did so you before you left, you need not to feel guilty at all for making choices you feel were right." Diantha assured.

"And you still had a few friends and your Pokémon with you to support your decision, didn't you? If there were others to support your choices, that's a sign good that you're making a good decision." Cynthia also came in to help with his guilt, looking at Ash's three human friends, as well as his Pokémon.

Ash smiled at those words, he smiled to all of them.

"Thank you, those words… mean a lot to me… a lot more than you know."

Both of the champions gained another dust of pink on their faces, and everyone smiled back at him, Pokémon included.

"Sigh…"

Things became silent between them, they all went on to their food, while our protagonist sat there with his head up and his eyes closed.

But, right when he opened them, two pair of hands went over his eyes when they opened.

"Ah-"

"He he he…" an awfully familiar voice giggled behind him.

"A-Astrid?"

"You guys were having a sappy moment without me, weren't you?" she looked at all of them with a fake hurt look.

"You were listening to us?" Ash asked.

Blush marks appeared on her cheeks, and she wore a smile similar to Pikachu's when he was acting silly.

"Came in around half way through your conversation." Ash sweat dropped at her timing.

"And you didn't come in earlier, why?"

"Didn't really feel like ruining the atmosphere."

Eyes have been darting back and forth many times this morning, and right now they were focused and the "married couple".

Astrid's hand moved to Ash's shoulders as she moved around to sit next to him, causing a ping of jealousy between the adult females.

You haven't really told them everything have you?" she whispered with a sad smile.

"…No, there isn't any real reason for anyone to know." Re replied with the same tone of voice.

Alain was right next to them so he heard, and was aware of what they were talking about, and had a sad expression as well.

"Do you plan on telling _anyone_?" Astrid asked in a whisper again.

"That… depends. It depends on who it is, what they want to know, and if I trust them enough."

"You have anyone in mind?"

His head twists around to look at everybody around him, then he looks down and thinks.

…

"A few…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aaaaaagh! What can I say?!" yelled Anabel as she walked back and forth in her room while ruffling her hair.

"I don't know, just, anything really." Said Greta.

"No! That's the thing, he's been gone for 8 years and now that he's back, I… I'm just not sure of what to say to him…"

She looked to the floor with her hands still in her hair.

"I mean, what will he say when he sees me?" she asked herself.

Greta stood up and moved towards her friend, with a blank expression, and stood in front of her.

"Put out your hands." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Anabel looked at her with bewilderment for a moment, but soon did as she was asked to.

*Slam!*

Greta slapped both of their hands together, and as soon as she released her hands, her friend jumped away.

"AAAAHAHOW! W-what was that for!?" she yells again.

"I thought that would stop you from worrying, and it looks like it worked!" she gave her a wide grin.

"Huh?"

She soon noticed that she was right, her mind became distracted because of the pain in her hands, and she forgot about her panicking for an instant.

"So how do you fell?" asked Greta.

Anabel stared at her hands, thinking about the pain instead of her panicking, before she answered back.

"B-better…"

"Good! Now listen up!" Greta grabbed her hands, and brought then up to the air.

"I get, your nervous cause you don't know what'll happen when you see him again, but there's nothing to worry about! It's been so long since the both of you a=have met each other, and what better time to reunite then now?"

While staring at their hands, Anabel though about Greta's words, and how much they made sense. What _was_ she afraid of?

Was she afraid that Ash wouldn't remember her?

No, that was too dumb.

Afraid that he changed a lot.

Maybe, but then again she saw how much he _hasn't_ when he appeared in the stadium.

Afraid that he had a… girlfriend?

…

She shook the thoughts out of her head, and traced back to Greta's words.

"No, you're right! I don't have a reason to be nervous, I just half to walk up to him, and say what I want to say, easy right?"

"There you go!"

She was suddenly pushed out of the room, and when she looked back…

"Go get him girl!" Greta gave a thumbs up, and slammed the door, much to the other females shock.

"U-uhh…?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A couple of hours later…**

Right after the group of champions, and elite four, departed, Ash went to the main lobby, and looked at the three poke balls that he transferred over.

Greninja and Lucario were no were to be seen, for he left them in his room, and the only one present was Pikachu, who was sitting next to him.

A buzzing sound was heard from the speakers, which got the attention of all the trainers in the colosseum.

" **Attention all trainers, within the next 5 minutes, the first day of Pokémon Masters Tournament will soon be taking place, please move your attention to a nearby screen to see if you are participating today and to see your matchups."**

Ash and Pi's eyes moved to one of the nearby TV's, and saw that they were one of the trainers, out of a total of 40 people.

"So 3560 trainers, 20 matches per day, and 5 will occur at a time, at this rate the whole tournament will take about 89 days." Ash said to himself as he stood up.

His yellow partner climbed up to his favorite spot oh his trainer's body, and stared at the screen as well.

Ash looked down to his three poke balls, then back up to the screen, then back down again. Then, he placed his forehead on all three of them, leaving Pikachu in confusion, and remained silent for a moment.

…

…

…

His eyes then moved back up, he flashed Pikachu a smile, and then looked at the screen with a serious face.

'I failed all of you so many times before, and out of the 7 leagues we've participated in, we've all only won 2.' He thought to himself, with sour feelings towards his loses resurfacing.

'But not this time, I can't allow myself to let you all down when something _so important_ to _all_ of us is on the line!' He then stared at the TV again, his face no longer just serious.

It was almost as if he was _glaring_ at the screen, almost as if he was telling the trainers on it that he was not going to lose, not to any of them.

'I promise, all of you, today I will no longer fail!'

And for the cherry on top, his eyes… _turned into a shade of red._

'I WILL GET US ALL TO THE TOP!'

 **To be continued…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Me: So to get a question you guys may ask in the future, no, I won't be having any Pokémon from Alola in this Fanfic, for I want to keep the focus on the 6 regions only right now, I may be adding some elements from it, like Anabel's design, but that'll be it for now.**

 **Ash: Though that** _ **can**_ **be subject to change, it'll depend on how we'll want the plot to go on in the future, so Alolan Pokémon may appear later on, but still, it depends.**

 **Me: So if it does happen, this WOULD be the list of Alolan Pokémon (including Alolan forms) that ash COULD have if I add Pokémon from Alola to this story**

 **Alola: Decidueye, Incineroar, Toucannon, Vikavolt, Crabominable, Ribombee, Lycanroc, Wishiwashi, Araquanid, Lurantis, Bewear, Tsareena, Gloisopod, Silvally, Minior, Turtonator, Mimikyu, Kommo-o.**

 **Regional variants: Persian, Muk, Marowak, Raichu, Sandslash, Ninetales, Golem, Exeggutor.**

 **Legendry's (?): Ultra beast, Tapu Koko, Necrozma.**

 **Me: Just so you know, before creating this list, I had A LOT or ideas as to the reason behind why Ash caught EACH AND EVERYONE of these Pokémon, I could name a few reasons now, but it'd take too long.**

 **Ash: SO we hope you enjoyed the chapter despite it being quite boring.**

 **Pikachu: We actually have a battle scene planned as this is being post, so keep eyes opened.**

 **Me: And with that off our chest, we've now FINALLY finished our mission, and will be returning to base, CYA!**


	6. REWRITE INBOUND (God dammit)

**I am such a terrible person...**

 **Hey everyone, I'm pretty sure the name of the update explains enough.**

 **So,** ** _why?_** **Well, over the past few months, while i've been in school i've been improving and changing my style of writing** ** _significantly._**

 _ **Yup, its not because of writers block or because i didn't like the direction of my plots in all three of my stories, it's because I want to rewrite everything in the way that things are now.**_

 **Looking at my chapters for all my stories, i've made my fair share of mistakes, and comparing it to what my writing is now, it's kinda pathetic. So I'm giving you guys a head's up before it happens, because I'm rewriting ALL my fanfics** ** _first_** **, THEN I will post them.**

 **Sigh... god that was hard type. I am REALLY sorry, i've become one of those writers who REALLY over hype the next chapter, only to disappoint you guys with an Author's note.**

 **Dammit...**

 **...**

 **ANYWAY! I'll leave my fanfics up for a few more days for you guys to enjoy. When ALL my fanfics have been rewritten, I'll remove them all one buy one, and in their place will be better quality chapters.**

 **... In the meantime, i;ve prepared a story that is NOT Pokemon related, it will be a crossover and I HIGHLY recommend watching both anime's that will be presented in that fanfic.**

 **So again, MAJOR apologies, and I hope that you will forgive me, but again, new style of writing, and its better than before.**

 **But right now, i've relayed my message to you and will** ** _temporarily_** **remain in base, until then, please wait till I take up a new mission.**


	7. This had to happen

**This is officially the point for when people get triggered.**

 **Hello everyone...**

 **I've been trying to write this author's note to the best of my ability, without being in a depressing state, and its been hard, but here I am.**

 **So, the last authors note that I published, I declared that each and everyone of my long-term Pokemon fanfictions were going to be rewritten.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **I lied...**

 **After going over all three of my long-term Pokemon fanfics, I've realized how flawed it all be in the long term, and how many people will eventually lose interest in them.**

 **To top it all off, I've reached MAJOR writer's block, and in certain parts of my plots, I get stuck, and don't know what to do. I cannot write something that I don't like, and at the same time I can't write something unless you guys enjoy it.**

 ***Sigh***

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So, I've reached the only logical explanation that I could come up with.**

 **I've decided to put all of my long-term Pokemon fanfics for adoption. I know for a fact that there are many writers which could do a better job then I can, and I FULLY acknowledge that fact, so for the sake of an ideas for a fanfiction which A LOT of you like** **actually like, I need to pass this on to someone else.**

 **Criticism is FULLY accepted from you guys, because I can understand why and I think I deserve it.**

 **God this was next to impossible to tell you all...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HOWEVER, there is ONE story that I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE, TO EVEN ENTERTAIN THE IDEA OF GIVING UP ON, and that is my third Pokemon Fanfiction, 'Ash, the new Darkrai', this very idea was one that I absolutely loved, and there are VERY few fanfics that have Ash interacting with Darkrai in SOME way. So, that will be the only Fanfic that will continue on my account.**

 **Anyway, if you want to adopt this story, give me a PM regarding the reason as to why you want to adopt it, and further details will be discussed between us. Whoever reads this first and PM's me first, I will give this fanfic to you.**

 **An announcement will be made for who gets which fanfic of mine, and I plan on helping that person to the best of my ability.**

 **I love you guy's SO much for the support you've given me, and I'm very, very sorry.**

 **Until then, the last time I MAY be seeing you for the announcement.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mission status': Incomplete, up for adoption.**

 **Mission status for 'Ash the new Darkrai': Incomplete, WILL be rewritten.**


End file.
